


Camp Campbell Just Got A Little Bit Darker

by LadyZeroDark



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Jasper is alive and a camp counselor, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Other, Some names of supernatural folks will be references just saying, Will focus more on friendships than relationships, tags and characters will be added as time goes on, the supernatural is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZeroDark/pseuds/LadyZeroDark
Summary: After the arrest of Cameron Campbell, Camp Campbell is under new temporary management until the end of the summer thanks to some quick words on David’s part. The temporary owner, the mysterious Ms. Applegate, has sent her own camp counselor to help end the summer on a high note for the campers. But that’s not the only reason she’s there.- Mostly self indulgent and done for fun -- Beta read by ShingamisWolf





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Here it is! My first fanfic I'm posting here.
> 
> This fic is more or less self indulgent and I wanted to make my own version of a supernatural related Camp Camp AU. I'm having fun writing this so I hope you enjoy.

**Prologue:**

 

“Applegate, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

 

“Dark, please. You’ve dealt with kids before. You’ll be fine!”

 

“Yeah but not in a camp setting! Also the ‘kids’ you mean are, at the youngest, 17 years old. Not at all like the kids at this camp, who are likely 10 years old.”

 

Applegate let out a frustrated sigh but didn’t argue.

 

Dark internally celebrated the small victory. “Plus you said this place was run by a criminal! And you’re keeping the original counselors? You do realize they could be criminals too, right?”

 

“I did background checks. None of them have a criminal record. The girl has a liberal arts degree and the two boys have been going to the camp for years and years. They seem mostly harmless.”

 

“…You are cracked, lady.” Dark said, staring at her.

 

“Tyler will give you your briefing as soon as he picks you up.”

 

“ _Please_ tell me he’s not going to leave me at the camp, _alone_ , like the last time you sent me somewhere different.”

 

“I told him to avoid it if he can. I’ll send more back up as soon as I have available agents.”

 

“The two of us can handle it, I guess. Save the back up for if Campbell breaks out of prison,” Dark eyed Applegate. “Like you seem to think he will.”

 

“…Dark, I’ve known Cameron Campbell for a long time. He made a verbal threat against the head counselor and the campers based on what the Millers have told me. He never goes back on his threats.”

 

“…Have we confirmed if any of the kids are allergic to dogs? If they aren’t, I’d feel better with Marciano and Demon. I want to be able to do both aspects of this job and having those two could make this a lot easier.”

 

“No allergies from what we saw in the records.” Applegate assured her. “So go ahead and bring your dogs. I’m sure Demon would love to get out.”

 

“More like that dog would love to end the world.” Dark drawled sarcastically under her breath.

 

“Dark.” Applegate chastened.

 

“…I know, I know.” Dark said, turning for the door and waving over her shoulder. “I’ll let you know when I get there. I have packing to do.”

 

“Just be careful, okay? If Camero—Er Campbell comes back…”

 

“I got this, boss.” Dark assured her. “It’s just for the rest of summer. What could happen?”

 

To Be Continued…

 


	2. Chapter 1: Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark has finally arrived at Camp Campbell. But things aren't going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Chapter 1 along with the prologue. Going to try to update every Monday.

**Chapter 1: Left Behind**

 

Dark let out a loud grumble, as she was jolted awake from her nap. Tyler’s car wasn’t the most comfortable place for a nap, especially with the roads not nearly as well kept as the city streets she was used to, but Dark was able to at least close her eyes for a bit.

 

She stretched as best she could in the cramped vehicle, pulling down the sleeves of her hoodie, before turning to look in the backseat. Her two dogs, Marciano the Black Shepard and Demon the Husky, were curled up together, obviously catching some shut eye far easier than their owner.

 

Dark turned her gaze to the driver.

 

Tyler, her ‘handler’ for this job, was focusing on the road, though he did glance at Dark as she stretched. “Slept well?”

 

Dark glared at his sarcastic grin. “Like a rock getting bulldozed.” She spat back before fixing her ponytail. She glanced at the GPS before looking at Tyler. “Are we almost there?”

 

“Should be there in a few minutes.” He answered. “So you woke up at a good time.”

 

“Yay.” Dark grumbled, twirling her finger in faked celebration.

 

Tyler chuckled before noticing something down the road. “Pfft. Really? I thought this guy was trying to lay low.”

 

Dark gave him a confused look before following his gaze. On a billboard next to an old dirt road was a massive picture of Cameron Campbell’s face. Dark couldn’t help but snort.

 

And this dude wondered why he got caught?

 

Dark didn’t know much about the situation, Applegate had a tendency to only feed her bits and pieces when it suited the older woman, but she knew about Cameron Campbell.

 

This man was a liar and a thief, cheating his way to riches and other very illegal activities. How he managed to still run the camp, which seemed to be his only somewhat legit source of income, and keep out of the cops’ hands was beyond her. Still, it seemed even after being discovered, his camp somehow remained open.

 

Applegate had mentioned it had something to do with a passionate speech from one of the counselors that she was going to meet. Guess they must really love this place.

 

Regardless of what it was, Dark had to focus on the here and now. Considering they were pulling up on their destination. At least it was an uneventful—

 

“HELLO AND WELCOME TO CAMP-” Tyler and Dark shrieked as a tall brownish red haired young man, dressed like a camp counselor, ran out in front of the still moving vehicle.

 

Another loud shriek, somehow more feminine, rang out as the car hit and ran over the poor guy, before Tyler could even _think_ about putting his foot on the brake to slow down or stop.

 

The two counselors-to-be stared ahead in horror before looking at each other.

 

“OH MY GOD WE KILLED A MAN!!”

 

Tyler and Dark immediately jumped out of the car, leaving the two dogs in the back seats, surprisingly undisturbed by the shrieking _and_ the collision.

 

As Dark rounded the front of the car, she watched in surprise as the counselor stood up, seemingly unhurt by being run over.

 

“Phew! That was a doozy!” The man declared. “Sorry for surprising you like that! I was just so excited to meet the new faces I had to come to greet you! My name is David and welcome to Camp Campbell!”

 

Dark gave the counselor a look of absolute confusion.

 

_He was ok? After getting run over?!_

 

“When did— How did— You should be--!” Dark babbled.

 

A hand gently touched Dark’s shoulder, turning her attention towards the young woman behind her. She was also dressed as a counselor.

 

“You learn not to question it after a while.” The woman said, looking annoyed. “Trust me.”

 

While Tyler was busy unloading the car, and trying not to get bitten by Demon, Dark decided to follow the somehow-not-dead counselor, David, and the young woman, whom Dark learned was Gwen, as they toured the camp.

 

David was going on and on about how amazing Camp Campbell was while Gwen was doing everything in her power to keep him from pulling out a guitar. From where, Dark decided, was not a question to worry about. Ever.

 

“So what do you think?”

 

Dark was knocked out of her thoughts when David jumped into her face, smiling excitedly. She smiled awkwardly, trying to make herself smaller, using her hoodie.

 

“It’s um… Nice here. Nice and uh… quiet?” Dark let out a long sigh. “Sorry, this is just… a lot to take in. You…you two _do_ realize why I’m here right?”

 

“Of course. Ms. Applegate wanted us to have extra help around the camp until we were able to sort out all of the um… issues.” David seemed just as uncomfortable with this topic as Dark felt about being there. At least _there_ they understood each other.

 

“Right. Don’t worry though. Applegate is a good lady. I know she’s doing everything in her power to keep the camp up and running.” Dark grinned up at David. “Tyler and I will help you guys get everything you need in order.”

 

From the road, came a very unwelcome call. “Alright, Dark! You’re all unpacked. I tied the Demon to a tree! See you in a few weeks!”

 

It took her a few moments to process what was just said to her, but when she did: “TYLER DON’T YOU DARE!!”

 

Sure enough, as Dark rounded the Mess Hall, she spied the car turning back towards town.

 

He left her there.

 

Alone.

 

_AGAIN._

 

“I’m gonna murder him one of these days.” After a sharp intake of breath, she muttered out a string of quiet curses, grabbing the rope that tied Demon, whom was surprisingly not bothered by any of this, to a tree.

 

Marciano wasn’t bothered, though he was lying on the ground beside the other dog, free of any tether.

 

She turned back to David and Gwen, who were looking stunned by her abandonment. “Right, well. Much like how you are used to your friend getting run over… a lot… I get abandoned by that jerk… a lot.”

 

“I’m assuming you get paired with him a lot.” Gwen commented.

 

“More so than I’d like if I’m completely honest.” Dark muttered through grit teeth.

 

“Well that’s okay. After all, you’re where you needed to go!”

 

Dark couldn’t help but smile at David. He wasn’t wrong. Quickly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

“I think it’s time you meet the campers! Jasper is working with them in the Mess Hall as we speak.”

 

If Dark had expected anything, it was rambunctious _campers_. What she didn’t expect was a _counselor_ encouraging a food fight.

 

David quickly made an attempt to run interference, as did Gwen. Unfortunately, they were quickly smacked by flying food, and it was clear to all three that the fight was already well out of control and not likely to stop without its ringleader’s say so. That search led Dark’s gaze to the older man, whom she assumed was Jasper.

 

“Get him, Max! Radical arm, Nikki!”

 

Dark rolled her eyes and grabbed a food tray that had been discarded, to act as a shield for the flying foods. Kneeling down, she undid the rope around Demon’s neck.

 

“Demon, Marciano. Speak.”

 

Almost immediately both dogs let out deep, rumbling barks, which echoed in the enclosed space.

 

The campers froze in shock and Jasper turned slightly finally noticing the new faces.

 

He grimaced a bit as David walked up to him.

 

“Jasper! What in the world happened?”

 

“Ah, sorry Davey!” Dark blinked. _Nicknames, huh? They must be close_. “We were just having some fun. To be fair, the food was pretty gross.”

 

“Jasper, please apologize to the Quartermaster, he worked hard on that food.” David scolded, sharply.

 

“Take a chill pill, Davey. I will, I will. More importantly….” Jasper glanced over at Dark, an action that immediately grabbed the attention of all the kids. Each of them looked nervous about her being there.

 

“Who the fuck is this now?” A fluffy haired, grumpy boy with a blue hoodie groaned. “Seriously David! Stop hiring weird people! Last time you hired someone, he was a cultist!”

 

“A cultist?” Dark questioned out loud, earning a glare from the kid. “David, Gwen, you _did_ explain to them that I was coming… right?”

 

“Technically that was Jasper’s job.” Gwen grumbled, her thumb pointing at the other counselor, who simply shrugged offering a sheepish grin.

 

“This is fine!” David declared. “I can still introduce you!” The redhead walked back towards her, turning back to the campers and gave them a big smile.   “Everyone this is Elizabeth. She’s going to be our new camp counselor as chosen by our camp’s temporary owner. She’s going to be helping us get everything in order so we can get Camp Campbell back on it’s feet for next summer.” He looked over his shoulder. “Did I miss anything?”

 

“On the nose.” Dark assured him. “Though I haven’t gone by Elizabeth in years, Ms. Applegate just put it on the file because we couldn’t put nicknames for the background checks. Dark is preferred.”

 

“Ooooh!” An excited little girl squealed, pink eyes shining in excitement. “How did you get that name?

 

“Mostly because I have a rather dark persona?” Dark offered hopefully, shrugging slightly. When the kids gave her skeptical looks, she sighed. “Okay, okay. I’m called Dark because of my interest in what’s considered ‘dark’.”

 

“Like dark magic?” Two campers asked. One was dressed as a magician while the other… well it was clear they were from the LARPing Camp that Dark had heard about.

 

“I guess you could say that.” She responded with a light chuckle. That immediately put the grumpy kid on edge.

 

“What do you worship some freaky fuck named Zemuug too?” He spat out.

 

“Max, language.” David scolded, turning towards the young woman behind him to apologize. She simple raised a hand, waving off his attempts at apology.

 

“Nice mouth, kid. Have any sailors in the family?” Dark grinned at the kid, Max. He had a mouth, something she could appreciate.

 

At the mention of family, Max seemed to freeze and immediately turned away.

 

 _Ah, hit a nerve there_ , Dark thought, making a mental note.

 

“Just know I’m keeping an eye on you.” He practically growled. Dark frowned a bit.

 

_Jeez, whoever David and Gwen hired before really messed with the poor kid._

 

“Anyway!” David declared, clapping his hands together, trying to break the tension. “Dark here is just going to be observing for the day until she gets used to the camp. I hope you all will treat her kindly!”

 

Based on the looks Dark was getting, she doubted that would happen any time soon.

 

+++

 

If there was one thing Dark hated, it was when she was right.

 

The campers, after her little conversation with Max, became extremely wary around her, which, to be fair, was just fine with her. She needed some time to get used to things here and to recharge. Far too much had happened in one day.

 

Though she did feel bad that, every time she approached while the kids were having fun, they just stopped and tried to get away from her.

 

Hell, even Jasper was giving her the stink eye.

 

“This isn’t working…” Dark muttered to herself, leaning back on a tree as she and her two dogs watched the campers interact with the other three counselors. She jumped a bit at a sudden whine and turned to Marciano. He was giving her a sad stare.

 

“Marciano, don’t give me that look. You and Demon both know you don’t need to stick by me.” She gently rubbed her dogs’ ears, causing them to pant happily, tongues lolling. “Go play, ya goobers.”

 

It took about five seconds for Demon to run from under her hand and towards the kids, barking excitedly. Most of the kids avoided the dog, aside from the green haired girl, Nikki. The two sniffed at each other, curiously, before settling on chasing each other around. It didn’t take long for the other campers to join in, though Max and his other friend, David mentioned his name being Neil, were hanging back with the counselors.

 

Dark couldn’t help but smile. Despite the name and what Tyler may have felt about Demon, he was actually a good dog, a tad over protective at times, but most dogs were, and he already seemed fond of the campers, chasing them as they laughed and cheered.

 

After a moment more of watching, Dark stood up and, Marciano by her side, walked towards the group that had gathered around her dog. Nikki was the first to notice her and greet her.

 

“Hey Dark? What’s this dog’s name? He’s yours right?”

 

“Yup.” Dark said with a smile. “His name is Demon. This is Marciano.” She said, gesturing to the Shepard at her side.

 

“Why would someone name this sweet creature after a demon?” The theatrical camper, Preston, if Dark remembered correctly, asked.

 

“To be fair, he came with the name.” Dark admitted. “I adopted him and he was so used to the name that changing it seemed… unfair?” The counselor explained. “From what I know, he wasn’t exactly the best behaved puppy.”

 

The dog almost seemed to snicker as he looked up at his owner from where he sat surrounded by the campers he’d effortlessly befriended.

 

“If I recall, when I first got him, his rescuers described him as a Hound of Annwn.” Dark said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

 

“Hounds of Annwn?! I’ve heard of those!” The LARP camper, Nerris, declared, excitedly. “They’re something like the Hounds of Hell right?”

 

“Something like that. They’re the hunting dogs owned by Arawn, a Lord of the Dead in Welsh Lore, though they appear in other myths under different names.” Dark explained. “Hell was only brought into it when other religions mixed in. In some other stories, they’re described as the dogs used by the Wild Hunt, not just Arawn.”

 

As Dark continued to explain the myths to the campers, Max watched, in annoyance.

 

She was far too eager about this for his liking.

 

Jasper and David seemed to notice his apprehensiveness and David spoke up.

 

“Come on, Max. She’s just found something to talk about with you guys. She’s been quiet all day.”

 

“David, the last time someone shared anything about myths and legends, he tried to sacrifice us to them.” Max snapped, glaring at the older man.

 

David let out a little cough, to hide his embarrassment. Max did have a point.

 

“Still… I don’t think she’d be as whacked out as Daniel, right?” Jasper offered.

 

“You two have been glaring at her all day and now you’re wanting to give her a chance?” Gwen commented, raising an eyebrow at Jasper.

 

The other counselor blushed slightly. “Yeah, I’ve been kinda uncool to her, but I mean Max had a point. We know nothing about her. For all we know, she _could_ be another cultist.”

 

“Jasper, Max. I don’t think Ms. Applegate would send a cultist to help us save the camp.” David interjected, growing tired of them spouting what, to him, sounded like nonsense. “I will agree, we made a mistake hiring Daniel and Jen. However, the Millers trust Ms. Applegate and frankly, I trust her as well. And if she felt sending Dark here was a good idea, well, I’ll stand by her choice. Besides we did run a background check. There wasn’t anything wrong with her.”

 

“This is going to bite you in the ass, idiot.”

 

David gave Max a tired look before noticing that Dark and the other campers were making their way towards them.

 

“Having fun?” He said with a grin.

 

Dark shrugged a bit, smiling. “As much fun as I can, I guess.” Dark glanced at her watch, noting it was getting close to dinner. “Uh-would it be ok with you guys if I cooked dinner tonight? I know I haven’t made the best first impression but I’d like to show you guys where I can help.”

 

“I think that’s an fantastic idea!” David declared, ignoring the look Jasper was giving him. He smiled brightly and added, “If it’s alright with you, though, how about Jasper and Max give you a hand?”

 

Dark, Jasper and Max stared at him for a few moments before Dark broke the silence.

 

“I mean… I can’t say no to that face.”

 

+++

 

Max was quiet as he watched Dark grab all the ingredients she needed to cook whatever she had planned. He was not going to take his eyes off her, even if Jasper was also there. She could be like Daniel, trying to poison them.

 

Despite David insisting that she was working for this Applegate lady, there wasn’t much proof of who she was. Surely David realized this. Jasper did at least.

 

Speaking of Jasper, he was watching Dark like a hawk too, though he seemed genuinely curious about what she was cooking.

 

“What are you making?”

 

“Burger Sliders.” Dark said simply, getting into the fridge.

 

“You do realize some of us don’t eat beef right?” Max commented with a grin.

 

“Of course, Max. I’m making chicken burgers.” She pulled ground chicken out of the freezer and gave the young camper a playful grin.

 

Max blinked. “Huh. I guess you were prepared for that.”

 

Her grin widened as she set the ground chicken to the side to defrost. Max noticed Jasper had a confused look on his face, though after a moment he simply shrugged and went back to talking with Dark. _What was that about?_

 

“Max, would you mind grabbing some rolls and some pepper for me?”

 

“Uh-yeah okay.” Max glanced at Jasper before heading into the pantry.

 

It took a moment to find what Dark had asked for but Max grabbed two packages of rolls. They looked really small so she might have needed a lot of them. Just as he started heading towards the exit, he heard Dark and Jasper talking.

 

“Listen… I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Dark’s voice was quiet as she spoke to Jasper. “I know you guys have every reason not to trust me. You all have been through a lot this summer and Applegate sending me here isn’t making it any better.”

 

“…We’re going through a lot but…I’m kinda thankful for you coming when you did. Got Davey excited for a bit without having to worry about everything going wrong.”

 

Dark turned and smiled at him. She blinked when she noticed Max hesitating to come out of the pantry.

 

“Come on, Max. I need your help with the patties.”

 

Preparing the sliders went a lot like a cooking lesson, Dark instructing Max and Jasper on what to do as she prepped a baking pan. Max mostly stayed quiet, listening as Jasper and Dark swapped stories, Jasper about David and Dark about her bum friend Tyler.

 

“How are you still friends with this Tyler guy? He sounds like an asshole.” Max commented, surprising even himself.

 

“He’s a bum but when I really need to count on him, he’s there for me.” Dark explained before grinning sharply. “Besides, he’s got a car.”

 

Jasper chuckled. “I guess he does have some good points.”

 

“Truthfully, he has been a big support for me and two of my other friends. We’re the ‘Big Four’ in Ms. Applegate’s circle.” Dark admitted.

 

“Big four? Sounds like some kind of assassin ring or something.” Max’s eyes widened as Dark cleared her throat, looking off to the side. “HOLY SHIT.”

 

Dark let out a snicker, which turned into a full-blown laugh as Jasper joined Max in freaking out. “Calm down, you two! I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” When the two boys calmed down, Dark continued her story. “We’re just the top four people that Applegate goes to if she needs something done. We don’t assassinate people.” Dark tilted her head, thoughtfully. “Well Hunter might. But she doesn’t speak of her free time.” After a slight pause, she added, “To be honest, I’d rather not ask her.”

 

“You… are really weird.”

 

“You ain’t wrong, kid.”

 

+++

 

Surprisingly, dinner went off without a hitch, being extremely popular among the campers.

 

Jasper smiled slightly, watching as David and Gwen were complimenting Dark on the job well done.

 

He felt a bit bad for giving Dark a hard time for most of the day, though he was still feeling like there was more to her story that she didn’t share. He glanced at Max, who was still staring at Dark with the other counselors. The camper didn’t look at him as Jasper plopped down beside him.

 

“You holding up okay, Max?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

Max glared at the counselor before turning back to staring at Dark.

 

Jasper sighed.

 

After a few moments, Max grumbled before standing up and looking at Jasper. “She’s hiding something. And I’m gonna find out what it is. But I guess it can wait until morning.”

 

Jasper smiled as Max let out a loud yawn.

 

As the campers started heading back to their tents, David following to make sure they were all settled, Gwen and Dark split up so Dark could clean the kitchen. Jasper felt awkward not helping her, especially after helping her cook. After saying good night to Gwen and the straggler campers, the young man began to walk to the kitchen. He heard Dark humming as he opened the door.

 

“Dark do you need some--!!”

 

Jasper blinked in surprise to see Dark was nearly done cleaning the kitchen. She turned back to him with a smile.

 

“Ah, Jasper! I’m good actually. Was sneaking in every so often to clean during dinner.” She explained, putting the last of the dishes away. After turning off the lights, she stepped towards the door. “I’m heading to get some rest. See you in the morning, right?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Jasper said slowly. “Bright and early.”

 

As Dark walked off towards her cabin, Jasper frowned. He looked back at the Mess Hall door, wondering how she managed to get everything clean without anyone noticing. From what he saw, she barely left the campers’ sides.

 

His thoughts then went back to the chicken. From what he remembered, last time they took stock of food, there wasn’t any ground chicken. Unless Quartermaster went shopping? Or maybe David? There was no way that Dark was more prepared than David and brought it herself.

 

Right?

 

Jasper let out a yawn. He’d have to save this for the morning. He needed some rest.

 

+++

 

Dark stretched slightly as she opened up the door to her cabin, allowing Marciano to trot in after her.

 

Demon was likely sleeping with the campers tonight, which Dark could let slide. The dog probably wanted to hang around with his new friends. Or run around in the woods. Demon never liked sleeping indoors, so Dark wasn’t worried.

 

Absently, Dark’s gaze landed on an odd looking bird in the tree. It took her a moment to realize it was some kind of camera, likely left over from Campbell’s days running the camp. She grimaced. Did… did this guy still have access to these camera feeds?

 

With a flick of her wrist, a metallic crash was heard not far away. Dark grinned, a bloodthirsty, protective gleam in her eyes.

 

“Yeah, fuck that noise, Campbell. You are not touching these kids.”

 

She closed her door, ignoring the pile of scrap on the ground nearby the tree.

 

To Be Continued…

 


	3. Chapter 2: The Freaks Are Supposed To Come Out At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doesn't trust the new counselor. To be fair, he's right that she's hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the much longer chapters. The next few chapters are going to be kinda dark before going to a more Camp Camp vibe.
> 
> Chapter title Inspired by Freaks by the Royals.

**Chapter 2: The Freaks Are Supposed To Come Out At Night**

 

Max decided very quickly that Dark was too weird to be trusted. In his mind, this was proven over her first few days at camp.

 

The second day she was at camp, she had to do mostly paperwork and learned most of the procedures the other counselors were trained in.

 

She wasn’t really too suspicious, a tad jumpy but that seemed to be her thing.

 

Another thing that seemed to be her thing: cooking. So much so, David named her the unofficial head of baking camp.

 

And, much to Max’s chagrin, she was getting along with most of the campers. She joined Harrison and Nerris in talking about magic (she started sharing more myths she knew about, apparently her favorites were about that Wild Hunt she’d mentioned before).

 

She knew a thing or two about painting (and strangely enough soccer) so she got along with Dolph (though she did make a comment about the… similarities).

 

Apparently she knew enough about Psychology to find common ground with Nurf.

 

All she had to do was recite a line from Romeo and Juliet (She said Mercutio was her favorite character) and Preston was instantly won over.

 

Ered, surprisingly, was won over by Dark’s knowledge of extreme sports (she also thought Demon was pretty cool).

 

And Space Kid… well Space Kid is easy to win over.

 

Technically, she had won over Neil and Nikki too. Or, more accurately, _Demon and Marciano_ had won over Nikki, and Neil decided Dark wasn’t going to try to kill them all.

 

But Max knew that something wasn’t right about this counselor.

 

The third day started out normal enough, David woke them all up for breakfast, while Gwen and Jasper prepped for the daily activities.

 

As he entered the Mess Hall and grabbed his food, Max took note of what everyone was doing.

 

Neil was busy talking science to Space Kid, Nikki watching the two with mild interest. Nerris and Harrison were having their usual magic debate. Preston and Dolph were working on their latest projects between bites of food. Ered and Nurf were busy doing their own things. Demon was in front of him, staring at his plate—

 

Wait what?

 

Max blinked, bringing himself back into the here and now, jumping back after he finally noticed Demon standing in front of him. He was wagging his tail, looking pretty excited.

 

“Uh… Hi?” Max wasn’t really sure what to make of the dog. The fact that the dog was named Demon had been bugging him, making him wonder how he got the name.

 

Dark had mentioned he wasn’t the most well behaved puppy, but what was stopping her for renaming him?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he was lightly pushed forward. Demon had moved from in front of him to behind and was pushing him by the back of his legs towards his friends.

 

Max glanced back at the dog, confused, but Demon just lowered his head and nudged him forward again.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m going. Fuck, you are a weird dog.” Max grumbled walking forward on his own towards Neil and Nikki.

 

“Heh. You ain’t wrong, kid.”

 

Max jumped at the strange, new voice and turned back to the dog.

 

Demon was walking towards David, staring at the plate of food he had as well. The 10 year old shook his head.

 

No way.

 

He was starting to hear things. Maybe he _should_ have slept last night.

 

Max hadn’t really had a decent night’s sleep in a few weeks, especially after what happened with Daniel. Sure, there were other reasons, reasons that had nothing to do with the camp or the Cultist, but he didn’t really want to think about them. Not right now.

 

Nikki and Neil both grinned at their friend as he finally joined them at the table. Space Kid had moved on, likely looking to talk to one of the other campers.

 

“Did Demon beg for food from you too?” Neil asked, motioning towards the dog, who was getting showered with affection from David. “He tried to get some stuff from me and Nikki earlier.”

 

“Nah. He seemed more interested in getting me to sit down.” Max mumbled, taking a bite of his breakfast. It wasn’t the best tasting thing he’d eaten recently but it would at least fill him up. “Anyway, did you guys hear any weird noises last night?”

 

“Unlike you, I’m pretty sure Nikki and I have a set sleep schedule.” The other boy commented wryly. “I mean I did hear some kind of dragging before David woke us up, but other than that…”

 

“I heard a howl last night!” Nikki declared. “It wasn’t a howl I was used to, so I think it might have been Demon or Dark’s other dog. There was a weird yell too, but I think that was Dark telling them to be quiet or something.”

 

As if on cue, Dark kicked open the door. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept at all. David immediately ran up to her with his usual cheerful smile.

 

“Good morning, Dark! Sleep well?”

 

Dark put her hand over his mouth. “Coffee first, David. Then talking, please and thank you.”

 

The camp counselor blinked in surprise but quickly grabbed a cup for her.

 

She muttered some muffled monstrosity of the human tongue that _may_ have been a ‘thank you’ if you tilted your head but could equally have been a holy vow if you tilted it the other way and downed the coffee almost as quickly as she had received it. She let out a heavy, content sigh before grinning at David. “Now talking is good. Answering your question, unfortunately no. Marciano is having a hard time settling down.”

 

“Did you need some more time to rest?” Max rolled his eyes at how concerned David was.

 

Dark simply shrugged it off. “Nah. I’ll survive. Gotta earn my keep, right?”

 

“Well, we’re going to be going on a nature hike today!”

 

Max could swear that Dark looked like she was going to die when David said that. Though he couldn’t tell if it was the thought of physical exercise… or something else that scared her.

 

“That’s… great…” She forced out, not looking excited at all.

 

Of course, David didn’t notice her hesitance like Max did.

 

After David was summoned by the sound of Nurf trying to beat up Space Kid, Dark gave Demon a nervous look. She tilted her head a bit, motioning towards the door.

 

Demon, after appearing to _nod_ , ran out the door, past Jasper, who was coming to get David and the campers. The counselor gave Dark a confused look.

 

“Demon okay?”

 

“Yeah, probably had to go to the bathroom or something. I can’t control him.” Dark said with a nervous shrug.

 

Max grimaced at the obvious lie.

 

She is definitely hiding something.

 

+++

 

David’s planned activity for the day was a nature hike, which, according to him, was mainly a way to help Dark know how to get around Camp and the forest.

 

Max watched her very carefully, noting everything she did, as she walked in front with David and Jasper.

 

She was looking around, asking questions about the different landmarks, allowing the two male counselors to share knowledge they were obviously excited about sharing. Max did notice some slight nervousness in her voice, and couldn’t help but wonder why neither of the other counselors could hear it.

 

What was she hiding?

 

Unfortunately for Max, paying attention to her was not in his best interest as he found himself face first on the ground after tripping on something.

 

“Max! Are you okay?!” To the ten-year-old’s surprise, Dark was the first to his side. He pulled away from her roughly and stood up, dusting himself off. “Max?”

 

“’m fine.” He muttered, turning to glare at whatever tripped him. His eyes widened.

 

That was a **_BIG_** animal track

 

“That’s…not a track I’ve seen before…” David commented slowly, as Jasper kneeled down to study the footprint.

 

“It looks like a canine’s paw print…. For a pretty **BIG** dog….” Jasper told them.

 

“I’m sure it was just Demon or something. I know he was running around last night.” Dark offered, looking around nervously.

 

“It must be a prank.” Jasper concluded. “I can’t see any more tracks, and this is far too big to be a real animal track.”

 

Max’s gaze immediately snapped to Dark as she let out a relieved sigh.

 

“It probably was those stupid Wood Scouts, trying to scare us.” Nikki grumbled.

 

“You think the Flower Scouts wouldn’t do this?” Preston questioned.

 

“Nah, they are way too prissy to do this.” Everyone nodded at Neil’s statement.

 

The Flower Scouts definitely wouldn’t pull this sort of prank.

 

After finding that track, David and Jasper got a little nervous so they decided heading back to camp was a good idea. Better to be safe than sorry if it really was a big animal. As the two of them led the way, Dark pulled up the rear, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous.

 

For the most part, the trek was quiet and Max was given a chance to observe Dark. Her eyes were darting around, warily, as if she was tracking something flying quickly around the group.

 

The kid glanced around but didn’t see anything dead on. He did notice some flashes out of the corner of his eye but he chalked that up to the sunshine on the leaves.

 

“ACK! SOMETHING FELL ON ME!!”

 

Max jumped as Preston let out a surprised dramatic scream. He glanced at his fellow camper and spotted what appeared to be… a ball of light?

 

Dark’s eyes met Max’s, and she quickly grabbed the ball of light and tossed it into the forest.

 

Jasper and David spun around, but Dark was comforting Preston, no sign of what had stunned Max into temporary silence.

 

“Easy, Preston. You’re fine. It’s off you.” She smiled gently at him as he calmed down.

 

“What happened? Is Preston ok?” David asked, walking back to the two.

 

“Something fell on me! What _was_ that?! It didn’t feel like a bug…” Preston glanced at Dark, since she was the one to get it off him.

 

“It looked like a pretty decent sized beetle,” she explained with a straight face. “I’m sure it was more scared of us than we were of it.”

 

After Preston had fully calmed down, Dark gave David a thumbs-up, letting him know they were clear to continue.

 

Jasper looked hesitant but followed David as he continued the trek to camp.

 

About halfway back, the ground suddenly started shaking, almost as if something huge was stomping towards them.

 

“What the fuck?!” Max yelled.

 

“A-are we having an earthquake?” Nerris questioned, panicking.

 

As David and Jasper tried to calm the campers down, Dark glared into the woods. She swiftly turned, running into the brush.

 

Max noticed her slip away and decided now was a good time to give chase. Unfortunately, David grabbed him before he could follow.

 

“Max, stay here! We don’t know what’s going on!”

 

Almost as swiftly as the tremors began, they ceased. The two counselors sighed in relief before noticing Dark had gone missing.

 

“Dark?” David looked around before calling out again, “DARK!”

 

“I’m here!”

 

Max growled a bit, watching as Dark limped back to the group.

 

She smiled nervously. “Ended up tripping and falling into the woods. But I got shelter before anything happened.”

 

“It seems like the shaking has stopped, but let’s keep moving. If they start up again, we could be in a lot of trouble while we’re on the trail.” Jasper stated, motioning for everyone to follow him.

 

Before Dark could follow, Max immediately stood in front of her. He glared up at her, not letting her pass, though she wasn’t putting up much of a fight.

 

She sighed. “Okay, Max. Say your piece.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re planning but it’s obvious you’re up to something. I swear if you’re going to do anything to hurt Da-anyone at this camp-”

 

“I’m not touching David, Max.” Max froze a moment at Dark’s tone. She was quiet and frighteningly calm. “I have no interest in bloodshed. I am here to protect you all. That’s it.”

 

“That’s just it. I don’t believe a word of it.”

 

“And that’s fine. Don’t believe me. Right now, all I care about is you getting back to camp safely.” Dark put her hand on Max’s head, which caused him to flinch in surprise. He was half expecting her to hit him, but the pain never came. It was a gentle touch, almost caring as she lightly ruffled his hair. He looked up at her, now nervous at how close she was, if she suddenly decided to hit him he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop her. “Let’s go, Max. I am _not_ telling you twice.”

 

+++

 

Dark glanced back at the forest for a moment as the campers, Max included, made their way towards the Mess Hall. She studied the tree line, taking note of every shadow that moved in her vision. Much to her annoyance, there were many shadows among the trees.

 

And their owners were staring at the camp.

 

“They are not yours to mess with.” She growled under her breath. “Do not test me.”

 

“Or you’ll what?” Dark jumped back, looking down to see the ball of light she had thrown from Preston’s person.

 

To her, however, it was clearly a small pixie.

 

“Want me to drop kick you this time, Pix? I will do it.”

 

“Ugh fiiiiiine.” ‘Pix’ grumbled, before landing on Dark’s shoulder. “Seriously. We just want to mess with the campers. They’re fun when they scream. Especially that tall one.”

 

“Do not touch them unless you’re doing something that won’t cause pain.” Dark warned, wanting nothing more than to follow through with her previous threat. “Your prank with the Minotaur—er, Aster, could have hurt someone. Those mini quakes he caused by stomping around could have knocked trees down onto the trail while they were hiking.”

 

“Psh! Mino wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Pix scoffed.

 

The counselor sighed heavily, nudging the pixie off her shoulder.

 

“I believe you, after meeting him… but still. My warning stands.”

 

“Of course. But know this, we may agree but those that come next may not.”

 

Dark frowned at the pixie’s statement, as the sprite glared up at her.

 

“…Do you know what is summoning you all here?”

 

Pix’s expression softened. “No, we don’t. We just know something bad happened. And its power is congregating here.” Dark glanced back at camp nervously. “And before you ask, it was here before that cultist showed up. Though not gonna lie, he definitely made it worse.”

 

Dark frowned. “Worse? How so?”

 

Pix looked hesitant, and their voice was too even when they answered, “The violence.  It feeds off violence and death.”

 

+++

 

Jasper glanced over at Dark as she entered the Mess Hall.

 

Her expression looked very troubled, her left hand wrapped around her right wrist and rubbing it, nervously. She glanced over the campers and seemed relieved to see none of them were seriously hurt by what had happened on the hike.

 

Something wasn’t adding up with how she was reacting to everything.

 

He saw her during the tremors; she full on sprinted into the forest, no tripping happened. And he definitely could tell whatever was on Preston was not a bug of any kind.

 

So why was she going out of her way to make things appear… explainable?

 

“Hey, Dark.” Dark nearly jumped out of her skin as Jasper approached her.

 

He frowned a bit. “Sorry… You uh… you okay?”

 

“What? Oh yeah, sorry Jasper, I’m just…” She sighed, defeated. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“I can tell.” The two counselors stood there in silence for a few moments.

 

“Did you… want to talk about it?” He asked hesitantly.

 

When the silence returned, Jasper glanced at Dark.

 

Her eyes were focused on the floor, but you could tell she was considering something.

 

She sighed. “I actually would like to talk to someone about it, since Tyler isn’t here.” She told him. “But there’s the slight issue of you thinking I’m crazy. Plus, I don’t think David or Gwen need to worry about this… yet.”

 

“Well I’m all ears.” Jasper said with a grin.

 

Dark smiled at him for a moment before going back in thought, her smile morphing into a slight frown.

 

“…Okay.” She said after a short silence. “Meet me at the flagpole around ten tonight. It’s honestly the best way to show you that I’m not crazy.” Jasper stared her, a bit confused, but he nodded eager to know what she’s been hiding..

 

“Sure. Ten tonight.”

 

What Jasper didn’t realize was that there was one other person listening in.

 

+++

 

Dark glanced at her watch nervously.

 

9:58

 

She really didn’t want to tell Jasper anything.

 

She was breaking so many rules by even letting him know what was happening.

 

But… they had been welcoming to her (well, David and Gwen more so than Jasper) and she felt like she owed them some explanation.

 

…She’ll tell David and Gwen tomorrow. At least seeing _Jasper’s_ reaction could prepare her for how _they_ might react.

 

“Dark?” The brunette blinked and glanced to her left, spotting Jasper walking towards her. “So I’m here. What is it you need to tell me?”

 

“Still trying to figure out how to word it if I’m honest…” Dark muttered. “I guess my first question should be this: Do you believe in the supernatural?”

 

Jasper blinked rapidly for a moment.

 

“I mean… I do on some level I guess.” He offered, tilting his head in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Just… stand there for a moment. And look towards the activities field.” Dark tilted her head.

 

Jasper rolled his eyes and turned towards the field.

 

Much to his surprise, they weren’t the only ones out.

 

And their guests weren’t human.

 

In the field, Jasper could see the Pixies and Fairies, Pix among them, fluttering around the different equipment. Some were playing around with Neil’s science kits, others were ‘performing’ on Harrison’s stage.

 

On Nerris’ castle, he could see Kobolds playing what appeared to be their own version of a LARP.

 

A Minotaur, Aster, was looking through Dolph’s paintings, gently somehow and what appeared to be a cat with butterfly wings, a Cait Sidhe, was enjoying the box that was Space Kid’s ship.

 

All under the watchful eye of Marciano and Demon.

 

“Those are…”

 

“Fairies, Pixies, Kobolds, a Minotaur and a Cait Sidhe.” Dark grinned at him. “Most people would be screaming right now. This makes me feel a lot better about this.”

 

“…I…”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

Jasper and Dark could feel their blood run cold as they heard Max’s voice.

 

The two of them turned to see the ten-year-old, along with the rest of the campers, staring in shock at the creatures playing in the field.

 

Dark was thankful that only the Cait Sidhe and the dogs had noticed them, the others were too engrossed in their fun.

 

“What are you kids doing awake!?” Jasper hissed, storming towards the campers. “This is dangerous!”

 

“Actually, these guys are harmless.” The counselor shot a quick glare at Dark, who took a few steps towards the approaching Cait Sidhe. The cat like creature leapt into her arms and purred.

 

“Wait… What the heck is going on?” Max stared at the two of them confused. “Is… Dark isn’t trying to hurt you?”

 

“Why would I do that?” Dark bounced back. “Jasper asked why I was here…and this part of the reason why.”

 

“A butterfly cat?” Neil asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, Neil. Well kind of. Cait Sidhe are adorable.” She stated, matter of fact. “First… I think you guys need to meet some folks. Particularly you, Preston.”

 

“Wait what?” The poor boy looked like he couldn’t decide if it was a privilege or threat.

 

Dark smiled slightly and motioned them to follow. As the group approached the activities field, the creatures of the forest finally took interest. Pix grinned at the new counselor and flew towards the group.

 

“Sup, small humans?” Pix made their way to Preston and bowed. “Sorry for scaring you earlier, Sir Preston. Kinda fell out of the tree while watching you.”

 

“It’s…okay?” Preston said slowly.

 

“I’m sure this is a lot to take in. Buuuuut just know we aren’t here to hurt you.” Pix glared up at Dark, who set the Cait Sidhe on the ground to play with Space Kid. “She has told us that if harm comes to you, we will be punished.”

  
“Are you an exorcist, Dark?” Harrison and Nerris chorused, their eyes shining in excitement.

 

“Not quite.” She answered, watching as Space Kid and the Cait Sidhe played in the ‘ship’ Space Kid had made. “I handle supernatural issues that Applegate can’t deal with herself. Unfortunately for you guys, Campbell messed with something dark and that is attracting all of the supernatural folks here.”

 

“I’m not sure if I believe all this…” Neil commented, looking as if his entire life has been a lie.

 

“Easy there, kid.” Pix told him, sitting on his shoulder. “So you found out the supernatural is real? Not a big deal right?”

 

“I’m going to need to lie down.” As Neil sat down to think about everything, the other kids were immediately dragged into whatever games the beings of the forest were playing. Since it was late, and they were technically breaking the rules, it was a welcome change to being scolded.

 

“This…this proves it though, doesn’t it? That I was right that something was… wrong?” Max, much like Neil, looked like he was still trying to decide whether he should be freaking out or passing out due to the new revelations, or just accepting it as another weird thing that happened around Camp Campbell.

 

Dark knelt to Max’s level.

 

“You were right, Max.” She said, gently. The kid had been adamant about being right for most of the last few days so, she decided it was better to keep him happy than knock him down. “Max, I’m not here to hurt anyone, I promise.”

 

“…Why aren’t you mad at me?” He asked suddenly, looking up at her sharply.

 

Dark smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his hair, not unlike she had earlier in the day. “Because, I know trusting someone is hard. I didn’t trust Ms. Applegate when I first met her. I thought she was a bitch.”

 

“Language.”

 

Dark smirked up at Jasper, who grinned back.

 

“Anyway… I get it. Maybe not exactly…but I do get not trusting someone… after someone else hurt you.”

 

Max shifted from her touch, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked away, but Dark could barely see a hint of red on his cheeks.

 

“I still don’t like you. But whatever.” He muttered.

 

Dark snickered a bit.

 

“I’ll take what I can get, M--!!” The young woman just barely glanced up when she froze.

 

Max tilted his head in confusion before following her gaze. Behind him was a very _angry_ David.

 

“Any reason why you all are up so late?” David practically growled. This immediately caught the attention of the campers. The supernatural beings didn’t move, immediately petrified.

 

“D-Davey!” Jasper stood in front of Max and Dark, too focused on rerouting the angry counselor to notice the dark look Dark was giving David. “Sorry, David. Dark was just showing the kids something cool.”

 

“They should be in bed.” David glanced at fairies and other creatures in the field before a sneer crossed his face. “Besides there’s nothing cool here.”

 

“Wait what?” Nikki’s voice piped up, confused.

 

Max and Jasper’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re not David.” Dark murmured, standing from her crouch. Jasper jumped back as Marciano and Demon lunged past the three of them, fangs bared at ‘David’, the supposed counselor swiftly dodging their attempts at biting him.

 

Demon snapped his jaws viciously, snarling at the man as he positioned himself in front of Jasper, Max and Dark, looking very much like his namesake with fire and rage in his eyes.

 

“Jasper. Get the campers out of here.” Dark growled, stepping beside her dog.

 

“Why bother? They’re going to die anyway.”

 

Demon’s snarl intensified in anger as ‘David’ spoke, taunting Dark.

 

The campers shivered in fear. Hearing David say something like that was terrifying, even if the thing only looked and sounded like him.

 

“What did you do to David and Gwen?!” Jasper yelled, ignoring Dark’s orders.

 

‘David’ let out a cackle, insanity clear in his voice. “Oh, he’s alive for now. But he won’t be by the end of the night.” The David copy let out a slight grunt when he found Dark beside him, a knife barely touching his neck. He chuckled. “Oh really? You’re going to slit my throat? Killing their dear counselor.”

 

“They already know you aren’t David.” She spat, her murderous intentions clear in gaze and tone.

 

“But how do you know I’m not possessing him, hm?”

 

Dark froze. In truth, she had considered that, but there was no way to confirm unless they found the real David. Which was not possible at this time, as all eyes were trained on this intruder, and the threat he possessed meant no one Dark trusted to search the real David out was available.

 

Too many innocents.

 

“Are you sure you want to take that risk in front of these poor little campers?” ‘David’ taunted.

 

Jasper’s eyes widened as he tried to get closer. Unfortunately for him, Marciano used his body to block him from getting close, using his bulk to push him back again.

 

“What the fuck are you, you freak?!” He yelled over the dog, angry that this being was using David’s form.

 

Dark glanced back at him before turning her attention to something behind the clone.

 

She grinned. “Welp. Looks like I can stab you.” She ducked back and to the side.

 

“What?!” ‘David’ let out a yelp of pain as Gwen smacked him on the head with a frying pan, the real David pushing him away from the campers.

 

“David!!” The kids yelled happily, their relief obvious.

 

David smiled brightly at the kids. “Kids, run to the Mess Hall! Now!” He ordered, which the kids and even the supernatural beings of the forest quickly obeyed.

 

They ran as quickly as they could, Marciano and Demon guarding their retreat without taking their eyes off of the fake.

 

Max paused for just a moment, turning back to the counselors staring down the faker, watching as the fake David stood up, his face contorting violently between his disguise and something…animalistic.

 

“David…” He muttered, before Demon spun sharply, nudging him roughly towards the Mess Hall.

 

Once the children were all inside, the two dogs looked back in the direction of the others.

 

“Stay here, kids!” The campers gasped in shock as Demon spoke to them. “Marciano and I will protect you. But stay in this building until we come to get you.”

 

Before any of the kids could react, Marciano kicked the door closed. Almost immediately, odd, shadow-like barriers appeared over the doors and windows, protecting the glass and door from being broken, yet the campers could still see what was happening.

 

+++

 

“Do you think Dark will be okay?” Demon growled at his friend.

 

Marciano smirked. “You forget that my master has many friends.”

 

+++

 

“And here I thought you were sleeping peacefully…” the faker muttered, grinning wildly at David and Gwen. “I’ll have to be more quiet next time…”

 

“Dark, who the fuck is this guy?” Gwen questioned, not taking her eyes off the faker.

 

“A shapeshifter. Still trying to pick out which kind…” Dark studied the faker, trying to find some kind of detail she needed to confirm what it was.

 

“HE’S A TANUKI!” Dark’s eyes widened at the voice coming from her watch.

 

Realizing he had an advantage, the faker lunged at Dark, only to be hit by a bullet in his arm. He let out a cry, jumping back from the quartet and searching for the source of the shot.

 

Jasper looked up quickly, spotting someone in a tree nearby.

 

David and Gwen spotted him too and appeared surprised.

 

“Tyler?!”

 

“About fucking time you showed up, fuckface!” Dark yelled as Tyler jumped from the tree and ran to join them, sniper rifle in hand.

 

“Excuse me, Princess! I had shit to do!”

 

“LANGUAGE PLEASE!” David yelled, though the two did not think much of it.

 

Dark and Tyler glared at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the faker. His form continued to shift, between David’s form and that of his true nature, a Tanuki.

 

“Usual plan?” Tyler asked, slinging the rifle over his shoulder. Dark kneeled on the ground, drawing a small circle in the dirt and placing her hand in the middle.

 

“Yeah, see if you can trap him, I need to concentrate.” As Tyler turned his attention to trapping the tanuki, Dark glanced over at David, Gwen and Jasper. “Please tell me you guys have some kind of alcohol here.”

 

“Alcohol? Here?!” David asked, looking between confused and insulted.

 

“Tanuki are not normally this violent. Some kind of alcohol should be enough to calm him down.”

 

Gwen let out a sigh.

 

“I got it!” She groaned out, running towards the Counselors’ cabins.

 

David gave Dark a sour look. “I’m gonna have a long chat with her after this.” He grumbled.

 

“Save it for later, Chief.” Dark said with a grin. She turned back to the fight between Tyler and the Tanuki.

 

Tyler was holding his own, using his smoke bombs as cover, to trap the creature with whatever he had on hand. Unfortunately, even with all the dodging, he could not trap the being.

 

“A HAND WOULD BE NICE DARK!!” He yelled, finally grabbing hold of the tanuki.

 

Dark grinned.

 

“ARISE TO ME SHADOWS!” She declared, lifting her hand from the dirt. Shadows followed the movement of her hand and swirled into a ball, hovering just above her palm.

 

As she stood, Dark yelled, “Praeligo!”

 

The shadows in her palm immediately launched at the Tanuki, wrapping around him like snake coils. Tyler jumped back towards the remaining trio, Jasper catching him as he lost his balance. As the tanuki thrashed, roaring angrily, Dark noticed a red aura around him.

 

“…Tyler… You remember the verse that Applegate said to us?”

 

“Ah fuck….” The man grumbled, quietly. He stood tall and approached the Tanuki, cautious even though it was contained. Dark approached from slightly to the right, keeping both from being a target. “You sure it’s them?”

 

“The aura is red. Pretty sure that’s who Campbell pissed off.” Dark admitted.

 

“Dammit, why can’t we have easy jobs?”

 

Dark shrugged slightly before, lifting her hand, more shadows appearing from the orb, further twining around the Tanuki.

 

“Do you remember the prayer Tadashi taught you?”

 

“I feel awkward using it, but I do.” Tyler admitted, before placing his hand one the Tanuki’s shoulder. Quietly he whispered something in Japanese.

 

Dark felt relief wash over her as the aura she had seen disappeared, washed clean by the prayer, and causing the Tanuki to go limp in the shadows.

 

Slowly, the shadows lowered the tanuki to the ground as the shadows withdrew into the orb in Dark’s palm, the image of David morphing back into the creature’s natural animal form.

 

David stared at the being in surprise. He was… much smaller than he had imagined.

 

“David!” The camp counselor blinked and looked up, watching as Dark ran to him. She hugged him tightly. “I am so sorry are you okay!?”

 

“I’m fine…” He whispered, stunned. “Dark… what in the world is going on?”

 

“Campbell messed with something really dangerous….” Dark told him after a moment’s hesitation, her hug growing tighter, even as Gwen approached them, a can of beer in hand.  “I am so sorry, David….”

 

“What did we need this for?” Gwen asked Tyler, watching the unconscious Tanuki cautiously. Tyler sighed, as Jasper glanced at him.

 

“Tanuki aren’t violent folks and this guy was possessed by something… not great… Think of it as peace offering, so he doesn’t get defensive when he wakes up.” He explained, glancing towards the mess hall as the kids were released by Marciano, the doors creaking open cautiously.

 

As soon as they realized they were free, the campers ran towards David and Gwen.

 

“David! Gwen! Are you okay?”

 

“Easy, kids. We’re fine.” David assured them, after Dark had let him free from her hug. “I think… Dark has a lot of explaining to do… but maybe that should be saved for the morning…”

 

“Agreed. It’s time we rested.” Dark smiled a bit and turned to look at the tanuki one more time, ensuring that it was still unconscious and not a threat.

 

She froze.

 

It only took a moment for the others to catch on and follow her stare.

 

A pure white stag was standing above the Tanuki, its eyes sad but firm. The deer turned its attention towards the humans nearby.

 

“Wh…what is that?”

 

It felt as if all the blood in Dark and Tyler’s bodies disappeared when they heard the voices of the kids acknowledge the being before them.

 

It became very obvious, very quickly, that everyone in camp could see the stag.

 

“…. An omen.” Dark said softly, trembling as the deer turned to return to the forest. As the deer’s form disappeared, she dropped to her knees. “A very **_bad_** omen.…”

 

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3: No Time For Sleep, Time To Quest! (Wait, No. Sleep Time Now.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for secrets to be revealed. Hard not to after the campers witnessed what they did the night before.
> 
> And it looks like things are about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a few changes to the upload schedule, due to work being a bit awkward at the moment and my need for being at least 2 chapters ahead of what I post. I will update every OTHER Monday. Hopefully that will allow me to update more consistently.

**Chapter 3: No Time For Sleep, Time To Quest! (Wait, No. Sleep Time Now.)**

 

Jasper sat quietly, watching as everyone slept.

 

The events of last night were fresh in everyone’s minds, especially since the entire camp ended up sleeping in the Mess Hall to be close to one another.

 

Dark and Tyler had taken turns waiting for the Tanuki to wake up, so the two of them looked exhausted.

 

It took a long time for the kids to get any sleep as well. Seeing a near nightmare version of David took a lot out of them, even with their new supernatural pals comforting them.

 

David and Gwen had been trying to keep everyone calm earlier but at the same time couldn’t hide their own nervousness.

 

During the night, Dark had brought in the Tanuki, who was half asleep but much calmer than earlier in the evening. The kids moved away from the creature, whom Dark mentioned was named Hisoka.

 

It was just before dawn, and most of the kids were finally asleep, exhaustion finally driving them to rest.

 

Demon had cuddled with Max, allowing the kid enough comfort and protection to sleep.

 

David and Gwen were huddled close by, sleep finally having caught up with them.

 

Dark was holding Hisoka in her arms, likely to keep him calm, and was sound asleep.

 

Tyler moved slightly beside Jasper, earning his attention.

 

“You need to get some sleep.” Tyler muttered, looking ready to fall asleep himself.

 

“I could say the same for you.” The counselor grinned tiredly.

 

The other man chuckled and reached out with his hand.

 

“Tyler.” Jasper took his hand.

 

“Jasper.”

 

“Now that we know each other… I’m gonna go make something for breakfast. Make sure no one gets up, ‘kay?”

 

Jasper hummed slightly in agreement as Tyler forced himself up, walking to the kitchen as soon as he was upright.

 

As the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, one by one the campers and counselors woke up. Tyler brought out the first wave of food, handing plates to whoever was awake at the time. Jasper watched as Dark’s friend assured the kids who were just waking up that food was coming to them as well.

 

Dark stirred beside Jasper and stretched out slowly.

 

“Dammit, that sucked…” She muttered, moving Hisoka from her lap to on top of Marciano.

 

The dog glanced up at her before settling back down.

 

“You okay?” Jasper asked, getting her attention.

 

“Physically or mentally? Cuz right now I’m no for both…” She glanced over at David who was heading towards the kitchen, likely to help Tyler in passing out food. “…I didn’t want the kids involved.”

 

“With this whole situation?” Jasper asked hesitantly after a moment of silence. Dark nodded slightly. “Not much we can do about it… We thought it was just the two of us. I’m guessing Max overheard everything.”

 

The young woman’s eyes searched the room before landing on said camper. Max was just waking up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, sitting up against Demon, as David approached him with a plate of food.

 

“Here, Max.” David said softly, smiling at the kid. Max took the plate hesitantly but started to eat slowly.

 

It broke Dark’s heart that a kid like Max was this afraid.

 

As Tyler and David finished handing out the food, Dark stepped towards the center of the Mess Hall.

 

“Gather around, y’all.” She declared, clapping her hands to get their attentions.

 

The campers gathered around her.

 

The three original counselors joined them after assuring that everyone had a dish, and Tyler stepped out of the kitchen, sitting beside Jasper, handing him the last plate.

 

Once Dark was satisfied that everyone was there and ready to listen, she took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not going to sugarcoat this… Getting to know you kids has proven to me that you all are smart and treating you as anything less would leave a bad taste in my mouth.” She started, looking around at the campers as they ate. “Last night, you all witnessed something you shouldn’t have. You witnessed the main reason Tyler and I are here.” Dark glanced at Max. “You witnessed what I’ve been trying to hide.”

 

Max perked up immediately, surprised that she was going to explain what was going on. He was also taken aback by how sad she appeared.

 

“As you all know now…myths and legend aren’t just fairytales.” She glanced at Pix as the pixie landed on her shoulder, smiling gently. She extended her arm, muttering quietly. Shadows formed around her arm, congregating into an orb in her palm, much like the previous night. It morphed into multiple shapes before settling on a staff that she grasped tightly. “The reason I was sent here was to protect you from the supernatural beings that are coming _here_ , with my shadow powers.” Dark glanced at David and Gwen, who looked confused. “I _am_ here as a counselor, to help the both of you while ownership is finalized. But I am also here to keep you _safe_.”

 

“Campbell messed with something dangerous.” Tyler piped up, as Dark’s shadow staff disappeared at the flick of her wrist. “And he didn’t give a shit that his camp was going to be thrown into the middle of this… That his campers and staff were going to be in _danger_.”

 

“What’s coming?” Gwen was surprisingly quiet, as she stared at the two of them.

 

Dark glanced at Tyler.

 

The man sighed, heavily. “‘When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, ‘Come.’ And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him.’ ”

 

There was a heavy silence as the campers stared at Tyler in complete confusion. David, on the other hand, let out a breath, looking as if he’d realized something.

 

“…I know that verse.” He whispered, earning glances from everyone. “That’s from the Book of Revelation. My… mother was somewhat religious and I ended up reading it when I was a kid…” He gulped, and his voice started shaking as he spoke, “…Are you telling me… that Cameron Campbell… messed with a _Horseman of the Apocalypse_?”

 

Dark and Tyler looked at each other, frowns on their faces, their eyes sad.

 

“…Applegate told us that Campbell stole something from the Red Horseman.” Dark explained. “We think…”

 

“We think he stole the Sword of War.” Tyler growled out through grit teeth, angry that Campbell would mess with something so powerful, with no thought to consequence.

 

It took David a moment to process what Tyler was saying, and as his mind caught up, his eyes widened.

 

Gwen stared at them in disbelief.

 

“The Horsemen of the Apocalypse are real? Is that what you’re telling me?” She questioned, trying to keep calm though her voice broke midway through her sentence.

 

Dark nodded. “They normally keep to themselves and stay out of human affairs. But yes, the Horsemen are real. As real as the pixies and other creatures in here with us.”

 

The campers turned slightly, looking at the Pixies, Fairies, Kobolds, Cait Sidhe and Minotaur from the prior night, spread out beyond the circle of humans, contained within the safety of the Mess Hall and those within it.

 

The creatures looked almost ashamed, as if they felt responsible for the campers seeing what they shouldn’t.

 

“Hisoka was possessed by War’s aura, likely to try to find the Sword.” Dark explained. “He’s the first, but he won’t be the last to come here seeking to find it.”

 

“How do you know it was Campbell?” Dark turned to Neil, who was looking a bit skeptical. “I mean… I’m not saying he couldn’t do it. It honestly sounds like something he’d do to make a quick buck. But from how it sounds, it seems like you guys have an inside source that isn’t one of… them…” He motioned towards the supernatural beings.

 

Dark nodded, acknowledging Neil’s point. “Are you willing to hear us out even if you don’t believe us?”

 

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” Gwen asked, out loud, though she already knew the answer.

 

“Ms. Applegate is a seer,” Tyler told them. “She saw a vision of Campbell holding a sword drenched in red light. She didn’t tell us everything, but it was clear that the aftermath she saw… It wasn’t pretty.”

 

“What she saw was enough to urge her into agreeing with the Millers to take over the camp,” Dark continued, noting Ered letting out a slight gasp, at hearing her surname. “We’re here to find the Sword, yes. But our main objective is to keep you all safe. And that is what Tyler, Marciano, Demon and I intend to do.”

 

Silence returned to the Mess Hall as the campers and counselors considered what to say next.

 

The fact that David of all people had no idea what to say didn’t help.

 

This was a lot for the campers to take in. First they find out that magical beings actually exist and live right outside camp. Now they find out their camp’s con artist founder pissed off a very powerful and dangerous being.

 

“What about that white deer? You guys… reacted kinda badly when it showed up.” Nikki asked, breaking the tense silence. Most of the campers nodded, looking at Dark and Tyler, who let out somewhat frustrated noises.

 

“How much do you kids know about the lore around White Deer?” Dark asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

Nerris was the first to speak. “White Deer are usually considered messengers from the spirit world,” she explained, smiling a bit at being able to share her knowledge. “And they are used to announce to all that see them about an epic… quest…” Nerris’ eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. Almost immediately, most of the kids caught on and looked at Dark, smiles slowly forming on their faces.

 

Dark sighed, trying and failing to suppress her grin.

 

“And what’s with that look?” She mused, watching their eyes shine with excitement.

 

“Are we… Are we joining you on your quest?!” Preston asked, his usual enthusiasm returning.

 

Dark smiled sadly towards Tyler.

 

“We weren’t planning on this happening…” Tyler muttered, giving David and Gwen an apologetic look. “But the White Stag has spoken.”

 

“Anyone who saw the White Stag is destined to help us find the Sword of War.” Dark mused, smiling at the cheers from the kids, a welcome change to the heavy tension from a minute ago.

 

Gwen looked ready to faint, while a slow grin formed on David’s face.

 

“David, don’t you dare.” Gwen growled at him.

 

The male counselor looked at her, grin still there. “I can’t help it, Gwen.” He laughed slightly. “My inner adventurer is kind of excited by this.”

 

Gwen glanced at the campers, who decided to start throwing questions at Dark and Tyler, any fear from last night long gone. She quickly pulled David and Jasper to the side.

 

“David, we could have been killed last night.” She reminded him sharply. “Dark said things are going to get worse. That the… raccoon thing… what was it?”

 

“A Tanuki?” Jasper offered.

 

“Sure, whatever. She said that he was the first and not the last that’ll be under that Horseman’s control. What if something worse comes and attacks? We can’t fight them.”

 

David was quiet for a moment before looking over at the kids. Tyler was answering questions from the kids as Dark was demonstrating her shadow powers from the previous night. Despite knowing how serious this situation was, the two of them seemed to be pretty happy that the kids were so excited. Even the supernatural beings joined in, eager to talk to the young, and now curious, campers.

 

Then, he looked at Max.

 

Max was hanging back, as if thinking about what to say. After a few moments, he stepped towards Dark and Tyler, causing the other campers to go silent, aware of the tension that had stood between the ten-year-old and the newest counselor.

 

“You guys better not fuck up.” He said, smirking at Dark. “Because as soon as I see something from that Horseman guy, I am noping the fuck out of here. I am not dealing with supernatural bullshit.”

 

Dark returned the kid’s smirk and chuckled. “Whatever you say, Max.”

 

“You seem to be missing something, Gwen.” David stated, his smile returning.

 

“And what’s that?” She snapped, growing frustrated with his lack of concern.

 

David motioned for her to look at the new counselors.

 

“We have them.” Gwen blinked in surprise before looking at Dark and Tyler.

 

Now that everything was out in the open and Max had nothing to prove, he began laying down the “law” on to the new counselors, as the other campers watched, grinning.

 

Tyler and Dark shared amused expressions, listening to this kid rant about how he was the true boss of the camp.

 

Of course, the moment Demon grabbed his hood and lifted him up, Max started swearing up a storm.

 

Gwen softened a bit, as the other campers laughed at Demon carrying Max around, despite the kid’s squirming and swearing at him.

“Do you really think they can protect us?” She asked quietly.

 

“They’ve already proven they’re willing.” David glanced at Jasper, who nodded in agreement. “And I’m sure they can teach us ways to help.”

 

“You know, if it weren’t for the fact that Max is currently being carried around by a dog, he might actually say that we’re crazy.” Gwen muttered before letting out a sigh, knowing not only she was beaten, but could no more walk away from these kids than David or Jasper. “Okay, fine.”

 

David put a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’ll be ok, Gwen.”

 

+++

 

“Are you sure now is a good time for me to leave?”

 

Applegate turned slightly to the young blonde man following her, his hand grasping his sleeve in nervousness. “I haven’t been out since everything happened. I’m still…”

 

The older woman smiled and gave the man a tight hug. “Don’t worry. The doctors say you’re ready to leave. You’re fully recovered from the poison and… the conditioning that he put you through. Though you still have a long road ahead.”

 

“Boss.” Applegate turned slightly, surprised to see Hunter leaning against the Hospital exit. The younger woman looked very serious. “Just got a call from Dog Food.”

 

The older woman chuckled. “Seriously, how did you and Dark come up with that name for Tyler?”

 

Hunter shrugged, grinning slightly. “To be fair, he did get bitten by Demon a lot.”

 

As the trio stepped out of the building, Hunter’s serious expression returned. “The White Stag has made his appearance at Camp Campbell. The entire camp saw him.”

 

Applegate nodded, as a young child, ten-years-old and sharing her own pale blonde hair and blue eyes, hugged her. The older woman’s expression turned sad. “I didn’t want the kids involved. But I suppose we must bend to the Otherworld’s rules this time.”

 

Hunter glanced at the young man with them. He was avoiding everyone, his eyes focused on the ground. After a quiet sigh, he looked up.

 

“I…. Part of me wishes I could help th-!” His apologetic whisper fell silent as he glanced over towards the woods near the hospital.

 

Hunter, Applegate and the young child with them followed suit and froze in surprise.

 

At the edge of the woods stood a white deer.

 

“The White Hind…” Hunter growled, as she glared at the man with them.

 

For a moment, his expression was unreadable. As the deer retreated into the woods, a slow but distressed grin formed on his face, his whole body shaking.

 

“Ha ha… I… I have to go back there… don’t I?” He muttered, looking at Applegate, terrified. When she nodded, the man shivered, panic evident in every aspect of his being. “I can’t go back… the camp… I might...”

 

The older woman took a breath and grasped his hand. She held it tightly, giving it a comforting squeeze and looking him in the eye as she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, my son.” She took a breath to calm herself before continuing. “But this proves that you need to atone there. We must go to Camp Campbell and help them.”

 

Hunter made a move to pull out her phone, contemplating her next move. Deciding against it, she glanced at the man. “Know this.” She warned darkly, letting her body language tell him how serious she was. The blonde man looked over at her and swallowed. “If you hurt them, or go back to trying to kill them,” Hunter pulled out a handgun, and pointed it straight between his eyes, making the blond go cross-eyed trying to keep it in view.

 

Applegate let out a slight noise of surprise, though she made no move to stop her employee.

 

“Applegate’s son or not, I will kill you.”

 

The man’s gaze looked back and forth between her and the gun.

 

Her glare never left him, her hand never wavered.

 

“We understand each other, _Daniel_?”

 

To Be Continued…

 


	5. Chapter 4: Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is less cranky than usual, no one is sure how to deal with it and Dark and Tyler are more confused than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, references.

**Chapter 4: Dream A Little Dream**

 

“Demoooooon, noooooooo.”

 

Dark blinked at the sudden groan coming from Max’s tent.

 

Things were finally calming down at the Camp after the mess with Hisoka.

 

The Tanuki had become a new member of the camp, much like the other supernatural beings that called the forest home.

 

The kids were still nervous around him, considering their first meeting, but they seemed more welcoming with every passing day.

 

Dark had taken to waking up the campers for breakfast, with David and Jasper while Tyler focused more on lights out with Gwen.

 

Today, Dark had agreed to get the stragglers out of bed.

 

Currently, most of the campers were on their way to the Mess Hall, though Nikki was giving Max’s tent the same disturbed look as Dark.

 

“Uh… Max? You okay, hon?” Dark said, opening Max’s tent.

 

Max was on his cot, trying sleepily to push Demon away as the dog tried, in vain, to pull him from his bed.

 

Dark sighed in relief. “Oh thank god, I don’t need to kill my dog.”

 

Demon sent a disgusted look in her direction before turning back to Max. “Get up, Max. You need food.” The dog grumbled, before tugging him again.

 

Dark smiled at him, crab-walking to Max’s side. “He’s right, Max. It’s time to get up.”

 

Max opened his eyes slowly, frowning. He let out a huff. “Fine, just give me a minute.” He grumbled, moving his legs to “kick” the two from the tent.

 

Dark and Demon both snickered as they exited.

 

“Is Max okay?” Nikki asked, trying to look past the two.

 

Dark grinned. “He’s fine, Nikki. Just needs to wake up.”

 

After a few moments, Max emerged from the tent, looking, surprisingly, less tired than usual. He gave Dark what appeared to be a smile and Dark found herself blinking again in surprise.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood today.” Saying that immediately brought a weird look to Dark’s face. She started looking him up and down. “Who are you and what did you do with my moody camper?”

 

Max himself blinked and looked down at himself. “I just feel… okay today.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Max too had a weird look on his face. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“We can worry about it later, Max!” Nikki declared, grabbing her friend’s shoulder. “Come on! Tyler is making pancakes!”

 

Dark and Demon watched the two campers run off towards the Mess Hall.

 

“Demon, should I be concerned?” Dark asked, not taking her eyes off Max. “I just got used to him being cynical and cranky. It’s… almost as if he got a good night’s sleep for once.”

 

Demon hummed, glancing back at the tent. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“I guess. I suppose I’m still trying to get used to things here.”

 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!”

 

Dark twitched in annoyance as she heard David start singing what she assumed was the Camp Campbell theme song. She immediately whirled around and started yelling at the Head Counselor, ignoring Jasper cracking up by the campfire. “DAVID! WE DON’T NEED TO DO THIS EVERY FUCKING MORNING!”

 

“LANGUAGE!”

 

+++

 

Tyler’s eyebrows rose as he spotted the “good mood” Max walk into the Mess Hall with Nikki. As they two approached the line for food, he grabbed two plates of food.

 

“Someone looks like he’s in a good mood today.” Tyler grinned at the campers, handing them their plates.

 

Nikki’s eyes widened and shined at Tyler, and the counselor chuckled. “You’re welcome, Nik.”

 

As the two campers turned towards their usual table, Tyler reached over and placed a hand on Max’s head. “Hold up there, Smiley.” After turning the kid around, the counselor continued, “You ok, Max?”

 

“Oddly enough? Yeah, I’m fine.” Max paused before looking up at Tyler. “I think I’m sick. I never usually feel this… good?”

 

“Pretty sure you got a good night’s sleep, so you aren’t sick.” Tyler commented, before turning the kid around again. “You go eat. We’re going to be talking about Yokai today with Hisoka.”

 

“Yokai? What the fuck is that?” Max asked, giving him a confused look.

 

“They are spirits from Japan.” The camper nearly jumped out of his skin as a fox appeared beside him. The fox was much more slender than normal foxes, its fur being nearly pure white.

 

“What the fuck are you!?”

 

“Max, this is Tadashi. He’s a Kitsune, and my familiar. He’s technically a Yokai himself.” Max looked up at Tyler before glaring suspiciously at Tadashi.

 

The fox smirked and, turning into a mist, trotted through the wall, into the kitchen.

 

The camper gave Tyler an uncomfortable look, to which the counselor gently responded, “Easy, Max. I’ll keep him away from you if you want. He likes to make people uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m never going to get used to this shit.” The camper muttered, finally heading off to sit with Neil and Nikki.

 

Jasper glanced over at the three campers as he walked over to Tyler. The other man grinned at him. “Sup, Jasper?”

 

“Hey. You notice any thing weird this morning?”

 

“I haven’t been here long enough to notice if things are weird but I assume you mean Max.” Jasper nodded, as Tyler leaned against the wall. “I mean… how is it weird? He’s just in a good mood.”

 

“That’s the thing, Max is hardly ever in a good mood.” The other counselor explained. He rubbed his elbow in discomfort, adding, “Things are… complicated. David hasn’t even told me much. Just him and Gwen know the full story.”

 

Tyler was quiet for a moment before smiling. “I’m sure everything is fine.” He commented, turning to look at the kids.

 

Max was doing his usual plotting with Nikki and Neil, though he was laughing, or rather, snickering a lot. He seemed like he was having fun.

 

Tyler didn’t really see why that was the big deal everyone was making it out to be.

 

+++

 

“That’s the basic explanation for Yokai.” Tyler finished, watching the reaction of the campers. Most of them were staring in awe, though Neil looked as though a thought was frustrating him.

 

“So what you’re saying is that Yokai are the cause of unexplainable occurrences?” He asked, tilting his head. “Even little stuff like tripping you or giving you a flat tire?”

 

Tyler smirked and jokingly added, “Or making your socks go missing in the dryer.” The counselor grew quiet, as if he realized something. “I think I just made a reference to an anime dub theme song.”

 

“Sounds about right.” Dark commented, looking up from a notebook, grinning.

 

Demon, who was lying beside her, snickered.

 

“Is there a show about Yokai?” Nikki asked, her eyes shining. “I’d love to watch it!”

 

Tyler and Dark snickered, before Tyler cleared his throat. “Anyway, in all seriousness, Yokai are the cause of unexplainable haunting and stuff of that nature, yes, as well as some… unsavory activity. But those are Yokai that stick mainly to Japan and there are people who deal with those occurrences as nonviolently as possible.”

 

“Though there are Yokai that like cause trouble here.” Max jumped in surprise, as Tadashi appeared beside him. He smirked at the boy and moved towards Tyler’s side, sitting beside him.

 

“He speaks from experience,” Tyler grinned, “since Tadashi is a Yokai himself.”

 

“A Kitsune, to be precise.” The fox fanned out his four tails, to show the campers. “I am not like the nine tailed foxes of legend, but I am well on my way.” His smirk disappeared for a moment. “There is only one nine tailed fox living in this country, however I doubt she would come here.”

 

“Is… she a bad person?” Nerris asked, looking a tad nervous.

 

“Not at all, young elf.” Tadashi’s smile returned as the LARPer smiled brightly at him. “She is a kind though sad soul. She would mean no harm.”

 

“A lot of Yokai don’t mean any harm.” Hisoka added, climbing onto Tadashi’s head. The fox didn’t seem to mind as the Tanuki used him as a podium, simply straightening up a little to deal with the extra weight. “Even the most scary sounding Yokai, like the Dream Eater Baku or the one eyed Hitotsume-kozō, are only dangerous if you anger them or try to summon them too often when they aren’t familiars!”

 

“But,” the campers looked back at Tyler. “You still shouldn’t mess with Yokai unless you’re properly trained. Unfortunately for us, our properly trained Yokai expert is Tadashi.” The kitsune glared at Tyler, as he smirked. “I think that just about covers the basics for the day. I’m sure David and Gwen have other activities for you. Tomorrow Dark will be going over the Celtic and Norse spirits we may run into.”

 

“What’s a Norse spirit?” Nikki titled her head, confused.

 

Dark grinned at her. “Spirits from Scandinavia, Nik. Spirits Vikings would work with.”

 

As the young girl started cheering in excitement and asking Dark a million questions, Jasper approached and beckoned the campers to the planned activity for the day.

 

He waved slightly at Tyler and Dark, whom returned the wave, before Dark continued with looking through her notebook.

 

Tyler turned his attention to his friend as the campers all followed Jasper away. “So, what has your attention? You’ve been flipping through that notebook for the whole lecture.”

 

Dark grinned at him, before showing him the notebook in question. It had sketches of supernatural beings as well as detailed notes on them: names, favorite foods, and relationships with the campers, to name a few categories.

 

“Is this what you’ve been working on?”

 

Dark hummed slightly, flipping some pages in the notebook idly. “I would think keeping track of our allies is important. Especially since War might take control of someone again. Knowing how to deal with them would be helpful.”

 

“That’s fair.” Tyler glanced over towards the campers. All of them were busy talking and having fun with their camp activity, with David and Jasper keeping them entertained.

 

He quickly noticed Neil walking back to them, looking frustrated.

 

Dark noticed the kid when he was a few feet away. “You okay, Neil?”

 

The kid sighed. “Not really.” He looked up at the two of them. “I was kind of hoping your lessons would help me figure something out but… I’m at a loss.”

 

“Figure something out?” Tyler tilted his head, sitting down on a nearby table. “What’s confusing one of the smartest kids at camp? If not the smartest.”

 

Neil relaxed a bit and sat down next to the older man, pleased that his concern was going to be taken seriously. “The past few nights, I’ve been feeling like it wasn’t just me and Max in our tent. Like another person or something.” Neil glanced at Dark. “Not like Demon’s presence. I know he’s been protective of us since everything with Hisoka, so he’s been jumping from tent to tent to make sure we’re okay.”

 

Dark narrowed her eyes and glanced at her dog, grinning from ear to ear. “Protective huh?”

 

“Shut up.” The dog growled, before looking at Neil, motioning for him with a paw to continue.

 

Neil smiled slightly before continuing. “Last night, I think I saw this thing… It was in the tent and was _floating_ over Max.” Tyler’s eyebrow rose at this. “I don’t think it wanted to hurt Max, since he wasn’t hurt when I woke up, but… I’m wondering if that’s why he’s been acting kinda…weird today.”

 

Tyler hummed a bit in thought. He had to admit, Neil had a pretty good theory. He blinked in surprise when Dark closed her notebook loudly.

 

“Well, Tyler, I’m leaving this to you.” Standing up, she grinned at him. “I need to make a few phone calls and do some research. Plus, you do need to get to know the campers.”

 

Tyler smirked at her and chuckled. “And I owe you for the abandonment thing, right?”

 

“You’re goddamn right.” Dark said smartly, eyes glittering with dark amusement.

 

“Language!” David’s voice declared from nearly across the camp.

 

Dark turned slightly, looking startled and frankly disturbed that David could hear her from such a distance. She looked over at Neil, mouthing “How?”

 

The kid shrugged, grinning a bit. “You learn not to question it after a while.”

 

Dark stared Neil for a moment before throwing her hands in the air and walking away, saying, “I need a drink.”

 

After Dark walked away, Tyler turned his attention back to Neil.

 

“Okay, so tell me about what you saw, Neil.”

 

+++

 

“Soooooo why am I here?” Jasper grumbled, giving Tyler an unimpressed look.

 

Jasper and Tyler were standing outside Max and Neil’s tent, waiting for Neil to emerge to perform a stake out for this mysterious creature.

 

Neil had told Jasper about the plan, which Tyler was ok with. He understood that he was still very much a mystery to the campers, so having someone they trusted was a good idea.

 

And of course, Dark wanted to give Tyler a chance to bond with some of the campers. Though he was ninety percent certain she just wanted a good night’s sleep without weirdness for once.

 

Tyler grinned at him, before wrapping his arm around the other counselor’s shoulder. “You’re here to make sure David doesn’t get mad at us for letting Neil stay up late.”

 

Jasper gave him a deadpan stare. “You are aware that I can’t control David as much as you can’t control Dark, right?”

 

“Don’t ruin this, Jasper. We’re bonding.” Tyler responded calmly.

 

“You are whack, dude.”

 

“So how do we do this?” Neil whispered as he emerged from his tent.

 

Tyler grinned. “Simple,” he responded in an equally hushed tone. “We watch to see if anything appears on the outside of the tent.”

 

“What if this thing is, I don’t know, invisible or something?” Neil asked.

 

Tyler took a sharp breath in before letting out an annoyed sigh. “You really need to learn to trust your other senses, Neil.”

 

For a good hour, the trio sat in relative silence, watching the entrance to the tent very carefully. Neil was slowly beginning to nod off, so Jasper rolled his jacket into a ball, allowing the camper to have a pillow as he feel asleep.

 

The two counselors kept the silence going, though it was clear by the strained expressions on their faces that things were getting awkward.

 

“So…” Tyler started, earning a glance from Jasper. “You and David are pretty close, huh?”

 

Jasper let out a grunt of acknowledgment, looking down at the stones on the ground. He sighed and spoke quietly, “Yeah. He’s my best friend.”

 

“Figured. You two are practically inseparable.” Tyler let out a small, but oddly sad chuckle. “I understand that feeling.” Jasper gave him a confused look but before he could question him, Tyler’s eyes bolted to the tent’s entrance.

 

The flap of the tent seemed to move as if there was breeze through the camp before returning to complete stillness. Both counselors exchanged glances before gently waking up Neil.

 

Once the camper was coherent, the three of them made their way, quietly, towards the tent. Neil pulled the flap back and blinked, eyes wide.

 

Next to Max’s was a strange creature, with the trunk of an elephant and legs that looked like a large cat. It was hard to make out the rest of the features, due to the darkness of the tent.

 

“So that’s what we’re dealing with, huh?” Tyler muttered from behind Neil. He nudged the camper forward a bit. “Time to go ask some questions, Neil. You got this.”

 

Neil glared at Tyler, who simply gave him a reassuring smile, despite Jasper looking horrified. The camper took a deep breath.

 

Tyler is the expert on this stuff. If he seems to think he’ll be ok, he should be fine.

 

Neil cleared his throat, earning the attention of the strange creature.   He soon found himself face to face with it, and the creature stared back at him, eyes unreadable. Jasper tried to jump forward, but Tyler held him back, giving him a stern look.

 

This was Neil’s time, not Jasper’s.

 

“W-What are you?” Neil shivered in fear as the hard eyes never left him. He took another breath to calm himself and recounted everything Tyler had taught them today about interacting with spirits. “My name is Neil. That is Max, my friend. Are you… trying to hurt Max?”

 

The creature let out a surprised noise, which gave Neil a mutual feeling, and looked back and forth between Neil and the sleeping Max.

 

“Hurt this child?” The creature huffed, their tone coming off as very annoyed and very insulted. “I would never. I am insulted! Kids today, they don’t even recognize a Dream Eater when they see one.”

 

“Hate to interrupt, sir.” Neil and the creature glanced back at Tyler, who made a motion towards the outside of the tent. “I’d much rather Max not wake up to a Yokai in his tent. Mind if we take this outside?”

 

The creature huffed, but, after glancing at Max, nodded and exited the tent.

 

Jasper’s eyes widened as he moved to one side, allowing the creature space to move, and surprisingly, grow in size.

 

Neil followed soon after and ended up staring at the creature in absolute awe, now that they weren’t in the dark and cramped tent.

 

The creature did indeed have the elephant trunk and legs of, on closer inspection, a tiger, but it also possessed a body built like a bear and what appeared to be an ox’s tail. Their yellow eyes were bright in the darkness, and Neil now wondered why he didn’t notice them the previous night. After studying the creature, Neil realized the answer to his own question from earlier.

 

“You said you were a dream eater… so… you’re a Baku…”

 

The creature let out a harrumph. “So you do know what I am, then?”

 

“In my defense, I didn’t know the supernatural existed until, like, two days ago. Cut me some slack.” Neil said defensively.

 

The Baku stared at Neil before letting out a guffaw, surprising the camper as well as Jasper. The Baku stood proud as he beamed at the boy.

 

“You are quite bold for someone who just learned the truth.” A smile seemed to grace the Baku’s mouth. “I am Masayoshi.”

 

“Neil.” The camper smiled slightly. “Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I have a lot of questions that, if they aren’t answered, will haunt my nightmares.”

 

“You know I could prevent that.” The Baku offered.

 

“Just please answer the questions.”

 

+++

 

Tyler and Jasper hung back a bit as Neil and Masayoshi conversed, Neil asking questions more so about how Baku’s work than why he was there. Masayoshi seemed to enjoy this exchange, as he would puff out his chest proudly when Neil expressed anything akin to amazement.

 

Jasper looked over at Tyler.   “How did you know he wasn’t going to hurt Neil?”

 

“He had plenty of time to hurt Max, and never did.” Tyler explained. “It’s like Hisoka had said earlier. Most Yokai are only dangerous if you anger them.”

 

“He sounded pretty pissed earlier, dude.”

 

“More annoyed than pissed, but eh.” Tyler rolled his head from side to side in a ‘so-so’ manner.

 

“So… why are you here?” Neil asked, looking up at Masayoshi. Jasper and Tyler immediately took interest, hoping he wasn’t another being sent by War.

 

“There is much negative energy here.” The Baku explained. “I could feel there was pain.” He glanced back at the tent, sadly. “Your friend has much pain in him. When he dreams, it becomes… powerful… I could not stand by as a child is forced to go through such things.”

 

Neil blinked in confusion before following Masayoshi’s eyes back to the tent. He knew something was going on with Max, but his friend never really wanted to talk about it. As he turned to ask something, Masayoshi lifted a paw to silence him.

 

“I feel it is not my place to say.” Neil frowned as the Baku gave him a sad look. “Just know I am not here to hurt you or him.”

 

Neil nodded slightly before glancing at Tyler. The older man nodded and moved towards them.

 

“I think it’s time this kid called it a night, Masayoshi-san.” He said.

 

The Baku nodded slowly, but did not move as Neil made his way back to the tent.

 

Jasper watched quietly as Tyler and Masayoshi exchanged words before the Baku turned towards the lake and faded away.

 

The counselor was hesitant but stepped forward, putting a hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“…. I need to talk to David and Gwen. Dark too.” When Jasper gave him a confused look, Tyler sighed. “Masayoshi is staying in the area. With so much negative energy, having a positive force around would be… ideal.”

 

After a short silence, Jasper nudged Tyler towards Neil’s tent. “You should go check on Neil. Make sure he isn’t wigging out.”

 

Tyler couldn’t help but smirk at the slang as he made his way to the tent.

 

Neil hadn’t gone to sleep; he was just sitting on his cot, looking at Max, worried. He glanced up at Tyler as the older man peeked into the tent.

 

“Is Max going to be okay?” Neil whispered, looking back at his friend.

 

Tyler knelt down beside the kid’s cot. “Yeah, Masayoshi seemed focused more on taking bad dreams rather than good.” He glanced over at the kid. “Listen, Neil. If you ever need to talk, about supernatural stuff or whatever… Just know I’m here. Okay?”

 

Neil nodded and remained quiet for a moment.

 

Tyler remembered his childhood and knew the kid wanted to be alone. As he stood up to leave, Neil’s quiet voice spoke up. “Tyler?” Tyler turned slightly. “Thanks, for helping me with this.”

 

“No problem, Neil.”

 

+++

 

David blinked in surprise.

 

It was rather late at night, and Tyler, Dark and Jasper were outside his door, serious expressions on their face.

 

“Sorry to wake you, David.” Dark said, smiling gently. “We… have to ask you about something.”

 

“Well, sure. Whatever I can help with! What do you know need to know?”

 

“We need to know about Max, David.”

 

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: The Camper’s Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki just wants to help. But Dark isn't as keen on letting campers get involved as she appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up having a busy Monday so I wasn't able to post this.
> 
> I'm a bit behind on getting my chapters written as well. Mostly from a lack of inspiration for this fic and more for a crossover fic series I might do later on. My mood hasn't been great either so that's a thing. *thumbs up*
> 
> Anyway, on to the chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Camper’s Will**

 

Gwen let out a loud yawn as she made her way to Dark’s cabin.

 

Everything was calm this Saturday morning, though her mind was running wild with thoughts of the past week’s events.

 

From Hisoka’s appearance, to the news that a Baku was hanging around, Gwen couldn’t help but wonder if things were going to get more complicated.

 

Reaching her destination, she knocked gently on Dark’s cabin. “Hey, Dark. You up?”

 

There were a few moments of silence before Gwen finally heard the door unlock.

 

Dark poked her head out, slowly. The counselor looked exhausted, but relieved to see it was Gwen. Her voice was soft as she muttered out a “Hey, Gwen.”

 

“Hey. You ok?” Gwen asked, as Dark stepped out of the cabin, allowing the former to look her up and down. Dark was wearing her hoodie, something Gwen was surprised about since it was one of the hotter days of summer, and she had fingerless gloves on her hands. It took Gwen a moment before something she had read about in her file came to mind. “Bad day?”

 

“Anxiety is spiking a little bit, yeah.” Dark squeaked, giving her fellow counselor a sheepish look. Before Gwen could say anything else, she added, “But I took my meds. So I’m good, I swear!”

 

Gwen sighed. “While I’m glad you’re willing to help, don’t push yourself. I know from experience that it’s not healthy.”

 

Dark smiled at her. “I know, Gwen. I’ll be careful, promise.” After Gwen nodded, the two of them started walking towards the activities field. “So what’s going on?”

 

“Tyler and Jasper are making activity plans for the week and David had to run to town to grab some supplies.” Gwen grinned at her fellow counselor. “So, the two of us are going to keep an eye on the campers.”

 

“Fair trade, I guess,” Dark stated with a nod.

 

The two of them continued the short trek in silence, Dark noting that Marciano and Demon were still waking some of the campers up.

 

When they reached the activities field, the duo took note of all the wide-awake campers, performing their various activities with gusto. It didn’t take long for Dark to spot Max, Nikki, and Neil discussing prank ideas to use on David. She smiled slightly.

 

After Tyler had told them about Masayoshi and David explained Max’s situation to them, Dark came to appreciate the good mood Max was in. Sure, the kid was still being a little shit ninety percent of the time, but at least he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

 

Poor kid deserved it.

 

“I’m surprised you’ve grown attached to these little shits.” Dark blinked, looking over at Gwen, who smiled. “Though, I can’t blame you. Despite their…less than amazing attitudes, they are quirky in a fun way.”

 

“They remind me of my kids.” Dark muttered, earning a surprised look from the other counselor.

 

“Wait, you have kids?!”

 

“One of my jobs at Applegate’s organization is caretaker for kids, though most of them are older.” Dark explained, waving a hand dismissively. “A lot of them come from cult compounds and other abusive situations and are going through…a lot of bad stuff.” She shrugged slightly, trying to shake the uncomfortable thought. “Figured they needed a parent while their own parents deal with their inner demons, if they’re still around. So I fill those shoes until they feel like they’re in a good place.”

 

“You deal with cults?” Gwen asked.

 

Dark nodded in response and Gwen decided now was as good a time as any to get some more info on Applegate. “Ms. Applegate must be a kind person, if she’s opening her doors to people who have nowhere to go.”

 

“She is.” Dark paused a moment, tensing at a loud yell and moving to summon her shadows. When she determined it was just Preston acting with Nerris and Harrison, she visibly relaxed. “She wanted to help people in the same way her fiancée helped her. Getting out of a bad situation.”

 

“She’s lucky to have something like him then.”

 

“Like _her_ , actually.” Dark grinned over at Gwen who smiled slightly.

 

“I’m starting to like your boss and I haven’t even met her yet.”

 

The two counselors snickered before going back into a comfortable silence, watching the kids.

 

Demon and Marciano were approaching the field and that immediately caught Nikki’s attention. The girl let out a loud howl, which Demon returned, and the two started running around and playing together. Marciano on the other hand watched the display with confusion.

 

“Marciano not much for playing?” Gwen asked, noting the dog’s ears going back and his expression turning unsure.

 

“He’s not exactly a normal dog. Though neither is Demon to be fair.”

 

“What are they?”

 

“It’s…hard to explain.” Dark glanced at Marciano as he sat in the middle of the field, still looking confused. “I don’t really feel like it’s my place to talk about their pasts when they can share it themselves.”

 

“Basically, don’t push until they share?”

 

“Most supernaturals are like that, Gwen. You learn not to question it after a while.” The two shared a grin as Dark added, “Trust me.”

 

+++

 

Almost as quickly as Demon had arrived, Nerris summoned him to the other side of the activities field, to act as the dreaded Hellhound defending the treasure of L’Archel, leaving Nikki once again with Max and Neil.

 

The girl turned her gaze towards her friends before letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

Sure, she could get behind the different prank ideas, as an Agent of Chaos, but Nikki actually wanted to _DO_ something. Though, if she was honest, she really wanted to ask Dark about the Sword of War again.

 

Nikki thought back to the day before, after Dark’s talk about supernatural beings they could encounter.

 

~

_“I think that just about does it for today.” Dark said with a smile, beaming at the campers as they started talking amongst themselves. Nikki hung back a moment with Neil and Max as the other campers started heading towards Tyler and Jasper._

_“Hey, Dark?” At the sound of Nikki’s voice, Dark blinked, glancing at the trio as they approached her. “Are we ever going to go hunting for that Sword of War? I’m ready to get my hands dirty!”_

_The older woman gave Nikki a panicked look before looking away. Neil and Nikki blinked in surprise as Max raised his eyebrow._

_Dark let out a sigh to calm herself before turning back to the kids. “Right now, the Sword isn’t my main concern. For now, please, focus on what we’re teaching you.”_

_“But we--”_

_“Nikki. **PLEASE**. Just **drop** it.”_

_Nikki grew quiet, as Dark gave her a pained look._

 

~

 

Nikki let out a sigh.

 

Dark and Tyler had said that the White Stag chose the campers to help them find this sword, but the two seem to still prefer doing their own thing.

 

And it was obvious that Dark wanted the campers nowhere near even the concept of the Sword of War.

 

Nikki stood up, looking around at her fellow campers and her gaze settling on Dark and Gwen, who were chatting. She felt in her gut that she had to help.

 

She just wasn’t sure how.

 

It was then that Nikki spotted a strange light in the forest out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a small ball of flames.

 

Nikki quickly realized that it was something Dark had mentioned during one of her talks. At one point, she had mentioned small fires that lead people astray or, depending on the version, could lead to one’s spiritual destiny or something like that. Will of something?

 

Regardless, this was definitely what she was hoping for.

 

And maybe it could lead her to the Sword of War.

 

Leaving her friends behind, Nikki ran towards the small light. As she closed in, the light faded, with another appearing not far away. The child grinned as she continued to follow.

 

A game of chase? Oh, she was so ready for that.

 

+++

 

Marciano let out an uncomfortable noise as he watched the children run around.

 

Even at Applegate’s buildings, Dark never had him get involved with the kids. It was never because of the kids and how they acted, but more because of his own insecurities.

 

Though he wasn’t a dog either, Demon knew how to play the part. After all, he spent more time around humans than Marciano ever did.

 

To be fair, he was also much, much older.

 

Marciano was knocked from his thoughts when he spotted Nikki running towards the woods. He tilted his head in confusion before he spotted lights flickering past the tree line.

 

Not good.

 

He instinctively ran forward, following the trail of the girl, and leaving the counselors and Demon unaware of what was happening.

 

+++

 

Nikki had gotten a good way away from the activity field when she began to realize something wasn’t right.

 

The lights were flickering all around her, no clear path in sight.

 

The girl let out a distressed noise as she turned around multiple times. Her head was starting to spin.

 

“Nikki. Focus on my voice.”

 

The girl blinked in surprise, hearing Marciano’s voice cutting through the fog in her mind. She felt the fur of his head brush against her hand, grounding her to reality.

 

“Take a deep breath and clear your mind.”

 

Nikki obeyed him and after a heavy sigh, the fog began to lift. She turned to Marciano, looking into the dog’s eyes. They were showing worry and concern but a strange calmness as well.

 

“Nikki, what you just did was incredibly unsafe.” He stated, the emotions in his eyes not reflected in his voice. “The Will Of the Wisps is not always benevolent. You could have been harmed.”

 

After a short silence, Nikki whispered, “I just want to help…”

 

Marciano blinked in surprise as the girl sat down on the ground, looking defeated. He let out a sigh before nudging her slightly, a sign she took as to explain what she meant.

 

“Dark said that we were destined to help her find that Sword of War, right?” Nikki looked up. “So why haven’t we gone out on missions? Or out hunting for wherever this thing is? Why…” The girl sighed. “Why are they doing nothing?”

 

Marciano sighed sadly. “Finding the Sword of War is not that simple, Nikki. However, Dark, Tyler, Demon and myself are here first and foremost to protect you. While it is important, it does not come first.”

 

“Nikki!”

 

Nikki and Marciano jumped slightly, turning to see Dark and Gwen running towards them. Dark looked absolutely livid.

 

“Nikki, what were you thinking?!” Gwen scolded, her hands on her hips, as Dark stormed past the two. She seemed more focused on the Will of the Wisp.

 

“I-I was following the flames. I thought they could lead us to the Sword--” Nikki winced as she heard Dark grunt in frustration. She glanced over her shoulder, to see the older woman holding one of the Wisps in her hand.

 

“Nikki, that’s something you leave to Dark and Tyler. They have that sorted out.” Gwen assured the girl, trying to get her to see reason.

 

“But we’re supposed to help! The White Stag chose us to help, right?!”

 

“Nikki-”

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY WE CAN’T HELP!”

 

“BECAUSE YOU AREN’T READY!”

 

Nikki and Gwen both froze, turning to see Dark glaring at them coldly. She took a breath and the coldness left her expression, replaced with anxiety and frustration.

 

“I am not throwing you into a situation where you have no idea what to do.” Her voice wavered slightly as she took more breaths to keep calm. “You were unfairly drawn into this. I don’t want you to get hurt. Or worse…” She looked at Nikki with the same pained expression she gave her before. “Not when I can prevent it.”

 

Nikki stared at her for a moment, though she became distracted as the Wisp flew away from Dark’s hand. The ball of flames twirled in a circle behind the older woman, its spinning growing frantic the more Nikki stared at it.

 

“Dark…”

 

The older woman blinked, following the camper’s gaze to the spinning Wisp. “Wait… what in the…”

 

The Wisp seemed to explode into intense flames, before flying in another direction, leaving smaller Wisps in its wake, like a path.

 

Dark and Gwen exchanged a look of confusion.

 

“I’ve not seen a Wisp do THAT before…”

 

Marciano glanced over at Nikki who was staring at the Wisp trail. She turned her gaze towards him. After an unspoken agreement was reached, the two exchanged a nod and bolted, following the trail.

 

“NIKKI!” Gwen yelled, following with Dark soon after.

 

“Marciano! Get back here!” Dark roared, pulling ahead of Gwen.

 

Marciano glanced quickly at Nikki before pulling her onto his back and increasing his speed, ignoring his owner. He knew Dark would be ready to murder him but this was for the camper.

 

Nikki herself was more focused on the Wisp trail ahead of them. It had to lead to something; she just knew it.

 

+++

 

After minutes of running, the Wisp trail ended next to the cliff leading into the gorge. Marciano and Nikki shared another glance, well aware that Dark and Gwen were not that far behind.

 

“Where to now, Nikki?” Marciano asked, stepping carefully along the cliff.

 

“It…it wouldn’t just disappear, right?” She asked, studying every bit of the gorge. The camper then noticed something on the other side of the gorge. “Marciano! The other side!” The dog grinned at the girl, taking note of the trail continuing across the gorge. While excited for a moment, Nikki soon frowned. “How can we get over there?”

 

Marciano’s grin turned into a frown for a moment. She posed a very valid question. And with Dark and Gwen not far behind, he didn’t have many options.

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, turning slightly to look at the younger camper. “Because I’m about to do something a bit…odd.”

 

“Do it!” Nikki declared, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Marciano returned her grin and ran towards the edge of the forest. He then swiftly u-turned and ran at the gorge. The dog let out a loud bark and shadows formed in front of them, creating a bridge connecting the two cliffsides. Nikki watched in amazement as the dog ran over the shadows as if they were solid under him.

 

The last thing she saw of the gorge as they continued following the Wisps was Dark and Gwen, staring in surprise as the shadows faded away.

 

+++

 

“Dark….”

 

Dark winced, hearing Gwen’s questioning tone.

 

The counselor had just witnessed Marciano summoning shadows, much like Dark had when fighting Hisoka. And, frankly, she wasn’t sure what to make of this.

 

“Marciano has the same shadow powers you do?”

 

Dark let out a soft, uncomfortable noise before nodding. “It’s more complicated than that. But basically yes.”

 

The young woman moved her hand slowly, the shadows reforming as the bridge, and started walking on the bridge.

 

Gwen was a bit hesitant, but seeing Dark walk without issue eased her mind a bit. She slowly followed, watching the woman in front of her.

 

“I know you’re worried about them.” She said, watching for any reaction. “And while I agree that they shouldn’t be involved, I don’t think this is how to do it.” Dark paused a moment, as they stepped off the bridge. She looked over at Gwen, her eyes showing her frustration and exhaustion. “You’re getting to the point where protecting them from everything is keeping you from sleeping. And before you ask how I know, Tyler mentioned something this morning.”

 

Dark, who had been ready to ask, scoffed. “Of course he did.”

 

“Dark.” The counselor let out a sigh. “Like I said. I don’t want them involved in any of this either. But if supernatural things are going to come for us regardless…”

 

“Dark! Gwen!”

 

The two women jumped slightly, hearing Nikki’s voice yelling from beyond the tree line. Quickly, Gwen ran into the forest, Dark close behind, and soon found herself in a small grove.

 

In the center of the grove, Nikki, still on Marciano’s back, was staring at what appeared to be an injured bird. It wasn’t until Gwen spotted the scorch marks on the ground that she realized it wasn’t a normal bird.

 

“It’s a phoenix….” Dark whispered, putting her hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “The Wisp was leading us to a phoenix.”

 

“It’s hurt.” The two older women blinked as Nikki slowly climbed off of Marciano, who stood completely still, so as not to startle the injured creature.

 

The girl approached the phoenix, slowly, stopping only when the bird would puff up, trying to be as intimidating as possible, smoke rising from the feathers. Nikki smiled a bit and started making noise similar to a bird.

 

Dark watched in amazement as Nikki was able to approach the phoenix and reach out her hand. The bird made a move to snap at her with its beak, however after a few moments, it instead pushed its head into her hand.

 

Gwen smiled slightly, walking towards the camper when she glanced at her counselor. “She always did have a way with animals.”

 

Dark watched quietly as Nikki and Gwen started patching up the phoenix, the legendary bird remaining calm under Nikki’s touch. Dark eyed Marciano as he approached and sat beside her. Her glance turned angry for a split second before settling on being mildly annoyed instead.

 

“You disobeyed me.” She said, simply.

 

The dog winced. “I know. I am sorry.” He looked up at her. “But you needed to see what Nikki could do. And while I may not have known what she was going to do, I knew the Wisp wouldn’t have picked her without a reason.”

 

“I….” Dark paused a moment and sighed. “I have a lot to work on.”

 

Nikki gently lifted up the phoenix on her arm, allowing it to stretch its wings carefully in the air. The bird let out a shrill of happiness before nuzzling the camper.

 

“Nikki.” The young girl looked up at Dark, who kneeled next to her. “I…I have to apologize to you.” Dark rubbed her neck sheepishly. “When I first told you guys about everything that was going on…. I said that I wasn’t going to treat you like you were anything less than smart. But I realize now, after seeing how you handled the phoenix and hearing what Gwen has to say, that I was still doing this in regards to your own skills.” She gave the camper an apologetic look. “I was so focused on hiding you from this, I didn’t think that you had skills that could keep you safe.”

 

Dark glanced over at Marciano, who gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“I think…I need to rethink how I’m going to handle this. And make sure to include you guys in plans to find the Sword.” She grinned as Nikki smiled. “Can’t protect you all the time. But I know you can protect yourself.”

 

“You said we were destined to help. And that’s what we want to do!” Nikki declared.

 

Dark’s hand extended towards the camper. “I’ve got your back if you’ve got mine.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Nikki said, taking her hand with a grin. “We got your back.”

 

+++

 

“Alright, campers!” David declared, smiling his usual happy smile. “Who’s ready for the campfire?”

 

“David, just let the phoenix light the fire.”

 

Gwen and Dark stood back, watching as Nikki encouraged the phoenix, whom she named Skout (Dark decided not to question the spelling), to light the camp fire for the night. David smiled proudly as the campers cheered the recovering bird on.

 

“Nikki seems to be attached to Skout.” Gwen commented, noting how Nikki was doting on her new, feathered friend. Dark nodded, quietly.

 

The woman blinked, noting her cell phone ringing in her pocket. After noting that it was a friend of hers, she turned and started walking towards the counselor cabins.

 

Once she was sure she was out of earshot, she answered. “Hey, Hunter.”

 

**“Sup? How are the campers treating you?”**

 

“The usual. Making me realize that I’m still treating them like babies despite the fact that they have a spiritual destiny to help me find the Sword.” Dark grinned. “But ya know, nothing new.”

 

Hunter laughed. **“Glad to hear you’re having fun.”**

 

Dark’s grin faded a bit, knowing she had to break this fun with business. “So. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

**“Right business. We’re still on our way out there, we had to stop at the compound. Since Nate’s with us, we needed clothes. And…”** Hunter paused a moment. **“Applegate wants to know if you’re ok with bringing Luca and Gavin.”**

 

“Absolutely not.” Dark immediately answered. “I am not putting Luca in situation she is not ready fo-.” Dark bit her lip.

 

She was treating Nikki the same way she was treating Luca.

 

**“D, come on. You know she and Gavin will find a way to hide in our cars. If it makes you feel better, Sl** **áine and Ciara can come with us.”**

 

“One condition.” Dark growled.

 

**“Lay it on me, D?”**

 

“Their mothers are NOT allowed ANYWHERE near this camp.”

 

Hunter let out an exasperated sigh. **“You know I can’t promise that.”** She paused, lightening her tone on her next comment to try and ease her best friend’s heart. **“Don’t ask me stupid questions, you _know_ that irritates me.”**

 

“I know.” Dark groaned, answering both her teasing comment and the fact that she couldn’t do as she was asking her. After a moment, she sighed, defeated. “Bring them. I’ll… deal with it as it comes.”

 

**“Gotcha. We’ll be there in a few days. Till then, try not to kill the kids…or David, okay?”**

 

“Fuck off, I like David.”

 

**“Really? I thought he’d be too cheerful for you.”**

 

“All of the campers varying attitudes balance out David’s cheerful. Especially Max.”

 

**“Noted.”** The counselor smiled slightly as her friend chuckled. **“Things are going to be fine. We just have to keep going.”**

 

Dark glanced over towards the campers, her gaze settling on Max and David.

 

**“You’ll find the Sword of War.”**

 

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 6: Willow of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are uninvited guests arriving at Camp Campbell.
> 
> They're a bit of a pain.
> 
> And Dangerous.
> 
> Very Dangerous.

**Chapter 6: Willow of the Wind**

 

Dark awoke with an annoyed scowl on her face as a loud, screeching roar rang throughout the camp.

 

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!?”

 

+++

 

On the dock, Tyler let out a grumble of frustration as he stared up at the sky through his binoculars. Jasper and David ran out towards him, looking concerned. The campers were scrambling from the tents, scared by the sudden noise.

 

“Tyler! What’s going on?” David asked, following Tyler’s line of sight.

 

“Griffins.” The other man grumbled.

 

“I’m sorry…GRIFFINS!?” Jasper yelped in surprise.

 

Tyler nodded. “Looks like there’s a convocation of them around. Based on your surprise, I’m assuming this isn’t a regular thing?”

 

“No. This is the first I’ve ever heard of this noise….” David explained, glancing at Dark as she ran towards them.

 

“I just got off the phone with Diana. A group of Golden Eagle Griffins are flying through, because of some forest fires on their usual hunting grounds. And--”

 

“She gave you the whole nine yards again huh?” Tyler asked, grinned.

 

Dark gave him an exasperated look and groaned in response. “Yyyyeeeeeessss.”

 

“So, is she sending anyone to deal with it? Pretty sure this is going to mess with local populations.”

 

“No! And it’s fucking pissing me off--”

 

“Language.”

 

“Sorry, David.” Dark said quickly, before looking back at Tyler, who smirked at her. “Shut up. Anyway, we apparently have to deal with this by ourselves.”

 

“How? We don’t have the gadgets they have readily available.” Tyler glanced back into the sky, as another roar was heard. “Plus, the only flier we have is an injured phoenix that, even if it _wasn’t_ injured, is still considered a juvenile.”

 

“We have Marciano, to be fair.” Dark reminded him, as Tyler handed David the binoculars, the counselor looking up at the sky curiously.

 

“Yeah but doesn’t he hate flying?”

 

The woman grimaced. “Fair point.”

 

David couldn’t help but smile at the two of them, not missing a beat while they talked. After shaking his head, he looked back towards the other side of the lake, where he noticed some movement.

 

He frowned as he spotted the source. “Dark.”

 

Dark glanced over at the head counselor. “What’s up, David?”

 

“There’s a griffin on the beach.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Dark looked through the binoculars as soon as David handed them to her. Sure enough, on the beach was a lone griffin.

 

“That’s… that’s a Falcon Griffin.” She said, handing the binoculars back to David. “I didn’t think there were any in this area. Most Falcon Griffins stick to grasslands.”

 

“Maybe it got lost?” Jasper suggested.

 

Before Dark could say anything, David spoke up. “There’s another issue.” He put the binoculars down, looking at the three other counselors. “That griffin looks like it’s gathering food. A lot of food.”

 

At first, Dark didn’t see what the big deal was but, after a moment of thinking, her eyes widened. “She has a nest.” She looked at Tyler. “Call Diana back. I’m taking David to find that nest. Those Goldens could hurt her and her offspring if they hatch now.”

 

“Let me get some gear and we can leave.” David declared, not even questioning her choosing him to go on this hike with her. He glanced at Jasper. “Jasper, can you keep an eye on the campers with Gwen while Tyler makes the call?”

 

“Sure. We got this. You just stay safe.”

 

David nodded, a determined smile on his face as he ran back to the Counselor Cabins.

 

Now it was his turn to prove himself.

 

+++

 

David knew that Dark and Tyler were fond of the campers. He also knew that they were fond of Jasper and Gwen.

 

But, though the two of them had also seemed to hold his opinion in high regard, David wasn’t so sure they were very fond of _him_.

 

He glanced ahead to see Dark chatting with Nikki and Max, though the latter was simply grumbling at why he was coming too, and Marciano was trotting beside them.

 

Dark had told her fellow counselors that she thought Nikki’s skills with animals would be helpful, which Gwen agreed with. She didn’t really give a good reason to bring Max along, but David didn’t mind. After hearing about what Masayoshi was doing, the head counselor thought it would be good to have Max active.

 

“Hey, David, you okay?”

 

David blinked from his thoughts, seeing that Dark had stopped, watching him worriedly. The head counselor realized that he was frowning before shaking his head and giving her a big smile.

 

“Of course! Just was thinking.”

 

Dark was quiet for a moment, before glancing at Nikki, Marciano and Max, who had also stopped to look back. “You three go ahead for a sec. David and I will catch up.” She narrowed her eyes on Marciano. “Don’t let them near the griffin. While I have faith that Nikki can handle it, I’m still not sure how a female griffin will react to anyone near her nest.”

 

Marciano nodded, wincing a bit at her command. The trio turned and continued the hike, as Dark turned back to look at David.

 

“Are you sure everything is okay, David? You normally are really gung ho about…” Dark paused a moment, making an odd face, “everything.”

 

David’s smile softened a bit. “I’m fine, Dark. Really. Just glad I can help out now.” When Dark frowned, the counselor placed a hand on her shoulder. “You and the kids have been handling this so well. I guess I was feeling a _bit_ left out.”

 

The woman glanced at David’s hand on her shoulder, before gently placing her own on his. “David, you’re more of a help than you give yourself credit for. You are literally the light of this camp. Plus, Tyler and I still have made no headway on all this. We don’t know where Campbell is hiding the Sword. And frankly we’ve taken to trying to teach the campers how to handle supernatural stuff more so than making progress.” Dark let out a heavy sigh before removing his hand from her shoulder, gripping it gently. “Our journey is only just starting. You have plenty of time to prove yourself, but not to us. Because we know you can do it.”

 

Dark blinked in surprise as tears welled up in David’s eyes. He smiled brightly and hugged her tightly.

 

“DAAAAAAAAAAARRRKKKKK.”

 

“David, hon, I can’t breathe.”

 

+++

 

“Ya done kissing back there?” Max grinned as David and Dark caught up with the trio. Nikki snickered a bit as Marciano’s eyebrow rose.

 

Dark rolled her eyes. “Don’t start, Max.”

 

“Not my fault that the guys will start getting shipping ideas.”

 

“And the entire camp doesn’t ship you with Nikki?”

 

Max paused a moment. “Touché.”

 

+++

 

When they finally reached the area David had spotted the griffin, to their relief, she was still there.

 

Dark glanced at Nikki and Marciano. “You two ready?” Nikki smiled excitedly as the dog nodded next to her. “Okay, here’s the plan. Nikki, Marciano and I will approach, carefully to try to get her attention. David, you stay not too far behind and if something happens, grab Nikki and run. Max.”

 

The camper blinked in surprise as Dark pulled a flare gun on of her bag and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at her.

 

“If it looks like things go bad, use it.”

 

Max nodded slightly, getting behind a nearby bush, the griffin within his line of sight, but he wasn’t in hers.

 

Dark took a deep breath before she started to lead Nikki and Marciano towards the griffin.

 

The young girl let out a little noise, similar to a big cat, earning the attention of the griffin.

 

The griffin’s ears flattened in surprise, her fur fluffing up. Nikki stepped back a moment, before continuing with the noises, to try to calm her.

 

David watched quietly, keeping an eye on the griffin’s movements. She was tense, uneasy, even with Nikki and Marciano doing their best to keep her calm. He glanced at Dark, who had her hand on the ground, the shadow under her palm pulsing, as if preparing to summon her shadows.

 

His gaze returned to the griffin.

 

She was looking past Nikki and Marciano, even past Dark.

 

To his surprise, she was looking at him.

 

Time seemed to stand still as the two of them locked eyes. The griffin let out a small noise, eyes questioning.

 

_Safe?_

 

Despite his surprise at hearing a voice in his head, David nodded slightly, and, to everyone’s surprise, the griffin calmed down almost instantly.

 

Dark shot David a confused look before watching as the griffin approached them, sniffing at Nikki, who smiled. Max let out a sigh of relief, stepping out of the bushes to see the griffin up close.

 

“David… have you ever met this griffin?” Dark asked, looking over at the counselor.

 

He shook his head. “No. This is the first time I’ve been near a griffin. Though she is…familiar….” He replied. He glanced over at the griffin, whom was nuzzling Nikki affectionately. “I…I think I can hear her in my head?”

 

“Wait, what? How?” Dark asked, looking both confused and startled.

 

“I… I have no idea.”

 

“What the heck…”

 

Leaving the adults to talk, Nikki and Max focused on the griffin, a far more entertaining past time.

 

Her feathers were grayish brown with white markings around her eyes, which were hazel in color. She was about the size of a small bear, but she purred like a giant cat.

 

“Where are your babies, Ms. Griffin?” Nikki asked, brushing her feathers gently.

 

The griffin appeared to start to respond, but instead jumped, due to a call from one of the griffins above. Her gaze shot up, looking around frantically.

 

_Danger.   Too many others…_

 

The distressed tone of the voice in his head immediately caught David’s attention, pulling him away from Dark and his conversation with her. Slowly, he approached the Griffin, whispering softly. “It’s okay. We’re here to help.” The griffin’s gaze moved to meet his. “If you bring us to your nest, we can get them to safety.”

 

After another nervous glance up, the griffin turned and started walking into the forest. She glanced back at David.

 

_Follow me._

 

David nodded. He and Dark exchanged a look, before following her; Nikki, Max and Marciano not far behind.

 

+++

 

“Looks like we have a group of griffins at Camp, Applegate.”

 

Ms. Applegate looked up from the brochure in her hand towards Hunter, in the driver’s seat of the SUV.

 

The young woman was glancing at a text on her phone, likely from Tyler or Dark.

 

“Is everyone okay?”

 

Daniel glanced at the two of them, taking his attention away from the three young children in the back seat.

 

“For the moment, yes. Dark took David and two of the campers to find a lone Falcon Griffin they believe might have a nest. Tyler is getting in touch with Diana to get the convocation moved to another location.” Hunter glanced back at Daniel, noticing the tension that appeared in his brow at the mere mention of David. “I’m sure they have everything under-”

 

A loud roar shook the ground, Hunter acting quickly to keep the car stable. A large shadow flew over the SUV, causing both Hunter and Daniel to look out the window in shock.

 

As soon as she stopped the car, Hunter kicked the door open and ran outside, staring at the source of the shadow as it flew higher into the sky.

 

Daniel followed suit, looking at her as the source disappeared into the clouds.

 

“Was that…?”

 

Hunter was quiet for a moment, dialing on her phone. As soon as someone picked up, she spoke, voice shaking, though it evened out as training took over.

 

“Tyler. There’s a Wyvern enroute to the camp.”

 

+++

 

“Dark, you said before that you know someone who handles griffins, right?” Dark glanced at Nikki before the girl continued. “Does that mean other people know the supernatural exists?”

 

The group was still following the griffin through the woods towards her nest, and Nikki found herself wondering about the creatures hanging around the camp.

 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Dark explained. “They usually stay hidden but there are times where situations like this occur. So as a result, there’s an organization that’s working to keep things under control. I think Diana’s group also is working on breeding griffins.”

 

“Why would they do that?” Max questioned. “If they want to keep this stuff hidden, wouldn’t breeding them lead to, like, someone finding out?”

 

Dark thought for a moment and nodded. “You are right, Max, that it does heighten the risk. However, the griffins they breed have been mainly for other purposes other than releasing into the wild.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Certain breeds of griffin are extremely fast, and their agility allows them to take down wyverns or dragons that have wandered into human territory.” The older woman glanced at the griffin ahead of them. “Falcon griffins are a favorite for that, due to their speed.”

 

“Do you think she was one of those bred for it?” David asked, casting a sad gaze onto the creature ahead of them. The griffin appeared to be trying to ignore their conversation, making him wonder.

 

Dark shrugged. “Doubt it, but it’s possible.”

 

“She seems to understand us when we talk.” Max pointed out. “Can she talk?”

 

Dark was quiet for a moment, debating on whether she should mention David’s newfound connection with the griffin. “I’m not going to rule anything out, to be honest. But I’m not sure…”

 

The group paused when the griffin glanced around, as if looking to make sure it was only them around. She moved over to a nearby bush, pulling some branches back, and revealed four soccer ball sized, speckled eggs. Nikki gasped in happy surprise as Max smiled a bit.

 

“She _is_ a mama!” Nikki declared, smiling at the griffin, who puffed her feathers out proudly.

 

_My young… strong._

 

David smiled a bit at the pride in her voice before looking at the griffin. “We need to move you and your eggs to our camp. This way you should be safe.” The griffin paused before nodding slowly.

 

_Very well._

 

Once they got her consent, Dark got to work. She quickly formed a shadow backpack, placing it on Marciano’s back.

 

She glanced at the griffin, silently asking if it was alright to touch her eggs. The griffin looked back at David.

 

_Safety._

 

“She’s okay with it, Dark.” He told her.

 

Dark tilted her head a bit. “You are surprisingly calm about this, David.” She pointed out.

 

David couldn’t help but agree. The fact that she seemed so familiar was beginning to bother him.

 

How did he know this griffin?

 

_Island._

 

David blinked in surprise, looking over at the griffin.

 

_We met…on island._

 

“…. You mean Spooky Island?”

 

Dark and the kids shot David a confused look.

 

He blushed. “Sorry, she uh…” He paused a moment, noting the griffin suddenly tense. It took a moment for him to realize what had spooked her. “…Dark…I don’t hear the other griffins.”

 

Dark blinked and looked up.

 

It was dead silent.

 

“I don’t like this.” She muttered, quickly grabbing an egg and putting it into Marciano’s backpack. “We need to move. Now.”

 

The group quickly gathered the rest of the eggs, Dark carrying two, while Nikki carried the last, and began following the trail back towards camp. The griffin remained tense, following the group as they quickened their pace.

 

The silence was deafening, and it was _definitely_ the calm before the storm.

 

+++

 

Just as the group made it back to the camp, Dark spotted Tyler and Jasper running towards them, looking panicked.

 

“Dark! A WYVERN-!!”

 

Next thing the group saw was Jasper turn and quickly tackle Tyler to the ground as a large claw reached down to grab him.

 

Wind kicked up as the Wyvern, drenched in a familiar red aura, flew overhead, roaring angrily down at his missed prey.

 

The griffin’s eyes widened as she pushed David and the others under the trees with her body, fur puffed in fear and wings flexing with the urge to _fleeprotecthunt_.

 

“What the fuck?!” Max yelled, as Dark put the eggs under a bush for safe keeping.

 

“Shit. Shit.” Dark looked back and forth between the Wyvern and Tyler and Jasper. The Wyvern, thankfully, was focused more on flying around, likely waiting for the best chance to strike. “War sent a wyvern. War _actually_ sent a wyvern.”

 

“Do…do you think it hurt the other griffins?” Nikki asked, looking fearfully up at the wyvern as it circled the camp, tail lashing.

 

Dark didn’t respond, instead focusing on getting enough shadows to make a barrier around Tyler and Jasper. Out in the open, they were going to be the main target of the dragon.

 

David glanced at the griffin beside him.

 

He thought back to what Dark had said earlier, about Falcon Griffins and why they were bred.

 

The griffin’s eyes met his. The voice in his head was much clearer than before.

 

_We must fight._

 

The counselor was about to respond, when Max suddenly ran out into the open, holding the flare gun Dark had given to them earlier.

 

“MAX WAIT-!!”

 

The camper didn’t listen as he shot off a flare into the wyvern’s face. As the creature roared in anger, Tyler and Jasper used this opportunity to run towards the trees. Tyler made a move to grab Max, but the two spotted the angry Wyvern barreling towards the camper with all the speed and danger of a meteor strike.

 

For Max, it felt like the world went in slow motion as he and Tyler were grabbed by a flash of gray.

 

“Max! Tyler! Are you okay?”  


Max blinked, coming back to reality. “David?”

 

David smiled at the young camper in his arms and nodded. The camper looked down, noting that he, David and Tyler were on the griffin. And very high up.

 

“D-David! How are you flying this thing?!”

 

“I’ll be honest! I have no idea!” The griffin seemed to swerve a bit, still getting used to having so much weight on her.

 

The trio let out yelps of surprise as the griffin just barely dodged a lunge from the Wyvern.

 

“David! You gotta drop Max and I off. She can’t fly with all of us on her.” Tyler yelled, looking down at Dark, who was trying to use her shadows to trap the Wyvern.

 

“H-How?! I don’t have no idea how to keep her high enough to stay out of the Wyvern’s way!” The griffin glanced back at David, worriedly.

 

“Perhaps I can help.”

 

Max, Tyler and David glanced next to the griffin to see Masayoshi running along beside them.

 

“Masayoshi! Perfect timing!” Tyler declared. He looked at Max. “I need you to trust me, Max. Masayoshi can get us to safety.”

 

Max looked at David, who gave him an assuring smile. The camper climbed over David, allowing Tyler to wrap his arms around him, and closed his eyes as the older man jumped onto Masayoshi.

 

Tyler looked over at David. “You got this, David.”

 

The head counselor smiled a bit as Masayoshi descended to the ground, thankfully far enough away from the wyvern to avoid an attack.

 

Now, David could focus.

 

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?” He said to the griffin, grabbing a rope from his bag and tying it into a lasso.

 

_Of course. I will always trust you, David._

 

David paused for a moment, as if memories were beginning to return to him.

 

Red flashes, Spooky Island, a bear trap… a name.

 

“Thank you, Willow.”

 

The griffin, “Willow”, let out a loud roar as she dove down towards the wyvern. Using her falcon like speed, she spun around the beast, allowing David to figure out the best way to get the Wyvern tied up.

 

David was relieved that Campbell had a rodeo camp one year as he was able to lasso the wyvern’s claw.

 

The Wyvern let out another angry roar as Willow continued to dip and dive around it, David wrapping the beast with his rope.

 

Just as he began to worry about running out of rope, shadows shot up from the ground. Dark was summoning as many as she could to wrap around the Wyvern, bringing it slowly to the ground as it struggled violently.

 

Willow glanced over her shoulder at David.

 

_Something is wrong with her. She feels…off._

 

David grimaced at Willow’s remark, before nudging for her to land.

 

Dark and Tyler were already beside the Wyvern, who roared and thrashed, trying to open its mouth in vain against the shadows keeping it shut. Jasper was trying to keep Nikki back, as she and Max approached to see what was happening.

 

“We need to expel War’s aura from it! It’s going to hurt itself!” Dark cried out, her eyes wide in concern for the creature.

 

“I’m trying to remember the verse!” Tyler let out a frustrated noise, the words not coming to mind. “Fuck!”

 

David and Willow frowned, worried for Tyler and Dark, who were clearly distraught on how to help the Wyvern.

 

The group jumped in surprise as a woman’s voice began chanting in what appeared to be Latin. As the chanting continued, the Wyvern seemed to calm down, slowly falling unconscious as the aura faded away.

 

Dark and Tyler turned towards the source of the voice, smiling when they realized who it was.

 

“Boss!” The duo shouted, running to hug Ms. Applegate as she stopped her prayer. They tackled her to the ground, excitedly, as the others stared at them in surprise.

 

Max blinked, noticing the red aura from the wyvern moving back towards the forest.

 

Among the shadows of the trees, he spotted a hooded figure, holding out their hand as the aura disappeared into it. The figure looked up at the boy, red eyes meeting his.

 

“Max, are you okay?” Max turned to look at David, before turning back to see the figure was gone. The camper blinked rapidly before nodding. David smiled. “Thank goodness… I was worried there for a second. Things were getting really dicey.”

 

“Yeah…” Max agreed, though he was more focused on finding the figure he’d just saw. Not finding it, he decided now was not the time to worry about it.

 

Willow had already started work on a new nest for her eggs, Nikki helping her gather sticks, as Gwen and the other campers emerged from the Mess Hall. The campers themselves ran over to help Nikki and Max and to meet Willow, while Gwen hung back to meet Ms. Applegate.

 

“It’s an honor to finally meet you three!” She declared, hugging David, Jasper and Gwen. “I’ve heard good things about you from Dark and Tyler.”

 

Gwen smiled as Ms. Applegate released her from the hug. “And we’ve heard good things about you, Ms. Applegate.”

 

“I wish I could have met you earlier but, unfortunately, I was a bit sidetracked.” Ms. Applegate glanced over towards the SUV, where Hunter stood, hand on the handgun attached to her hip and her other hand wrapped around the upper arm of-

 

David’s blood ran cold.

 

“D…Daniel?”

 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for using Griffins for wrangling Wyvern from ARK Survival. The let's players I watched use the Griffins for getting Wyvern eggs, so I expanded it. Also took a bit of liberties with Griffins.
> 
> I am also excited for this chapter because I really like Willow.
> 
> Here's a pic of her that I drew:
> 
> https://creativelydark.tumblr.com/post/174517881792/i-wanted-to-give-david-a-griffin-her-name-is


End file.
